Fast Love
by Dotaku06
Summary: This is the story of a young fast food worker named Ruby Rose and her harsh yet caring manager Weiss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ruby's POV -

"I'm really REALLY sorry Weiss." This time I screwed up big time. Like a giant moron I was serving food to some customers and tripped spilling it all over them. After Weiss finished apologizing and offering them free food for their trouble she gave me the most intense death glare I've ever seen. Despite her calm demeanor she was a bomb waiting to go off and I just pushed the button.

"I don't care if your sorry!" she yells angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?!" she was pissed and I honestly can't blame her, I am such a cluts. I was fired and I knew it. Hell I would be lucky to walk out of here alive. Then she did something I wouldn't have seen coming in a million years. She pinned me against the wall and her face was so close to mine that I thought she was going to kiss me...but that couldn't happen right?

Then I looked into her eyes and they were filled with what I can only describe as lust. "W-Weiss what are you doing?" I barely managed to stammer out my face beet red.

"Misbehaving employees need to be punished" she says in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a mixture of fear and...excitement? She responds by laying kisses and ocasionally nibbling gently leaving marks. Right as she is about to rip open my shirt I hear a loud ringing sound and next thing I know I am laying on my bedroom floor.

I shake myself out of my tired state and reach over shutting off my alarm clock. Then as I get up to stretch the memory of what I just dreamed slowly returns and my face starts to heat up. "What the hell was that about!?" In my dream...I almost had sex with Weiss. Still trying to process all of it I glance at the clock realizing I am I need to get ready for work. I hurredly jump in the shower cleaning up as fast as I can and minutes later come out fully dressed for work. I run through house stopping only to grab a muffin and say bye to my sister Yang. Once outside I hop onto my bike White Rose, thats what I call it, and ride off as fast as I can. Maybe a little faster than I should partly out of fun partly out of neccesity.

I pull into work and head in through the back. "Hey Ruby whats up?" my friend Jaune was the first person to greet me. He's a really nice guy just a bit geeky.

"Nothing much just had a bit of a...wierd morning." I say recalling my dream and trying to supress a blush. "Anyway did Pyhrra come in for her daily coffee yet?" I ask trying to change the subject. Pyhrra was a very tall, athletic, pretty red head who came in every day to see Jaune under the guise of liking the coffee here. Not a great lie since the coffee here kinda sucks but Jaune being Jaune doesn't see through it. They met at college and are good friends but its so obvious to everyone but Jaune that they like eachother. There both to nervous to make the first move.

"Yes actually you just missed her." he responds matter of factly as I head to my station at the register next to his.

"Let me guess, you didn't ask her out again?" I ask slightly frustrated.

"No...no I didn't." he says lowering his head in shame.

"I sweare one of these days I am just gonna do it for you." I joke.

"Please you can't even ask Weiss out." he jokes back and my face heats up again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask smacking him in the back. He just laughs causing my face to turn very red I am sure.

"Never mind I'll just let you think on that." he says wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. I start to respond but then I hear Weiss calling from the back.

"Ruby could you please come to my office!" I immediately stiffen up.

"Wonder what that is about." Jaune just shrugs in response. I make my way to the back recalling my dream again as I stop infront of her door.

I knock gently and immediately hear "Come in." I reach for the doorknob and twist it slowly opening the door. I slowly ease my way into the room and I see Weiss doing some paperwork.

"You needed to see me ?" I ask a bit to nervously.

"Yes and you can stop being so tense your not in trouble." she says without even having to look at me. Am I that obvious? Anyway I calm down a little after hearing that. "I was just wondering if you were able to work this weekend?" she asks. This weekend huh...Well I was planning to go to the fair with Yang , her boyfriend Neptune, and our friend Blake since we all agreed she needed to get away from her parents. She wouldn't be to happy if I cancelled.

"May I ask why ma'am?" She looked slightly irritated.

"First drop the ma'am and stuff we know eachother so call me Weiss when it's just us and second we are going to be a little short handed this weekend because both Nora and Ren asked for time off." Well that is an issue... I don't want to leave her hanging if she needs the help. I plaster a smile on my face.

"You can count on me Weiss." for a second I catch a glimpse of a smile and...a blush? Nah thats crazy.

"Thanks Ruby I appreciate it, you can go now." I turn to leave and just as I exit I slame into someone falling back into the room. I look up to see the hopelessly bubbly Nora offering me a hand.

"Oh sorry Ruby I was in a hurry so I wouldn't be late or else Weiss would yell at me and" we hear Weiss cough and Nora drops me mid helping me up rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Oh hey Weiss I didn't see you there." I stand up dusting myself off.

"This is my office Nore where else would I be?" she asks.

"Good point." Nora responds a little to happily. "What were you doing in Weiss' office anyway Ruby?" I was really hoping to just get back to work. Weiss speaks up.

"I was just asking Ruby-" Weiss started to explain before getting cut off.

"Finnally! I mean you guys have been playing cat and mouse for way to long." I feel a blush rise to my cheeks and Weiss turns beet red.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss yells.

"What?..you mean you weren't asking Ruby out?" Weiss looks stunned.

"No! I was just asking if she would cover for you this weekend!" she points at Nora "and where would you get that idea anyway?!" Nora gets a wide smirk on her face.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest to much." she says smugly.

"Just get out!" Weiss yells causing both of us to flee her office.

For the rest of the day I kind of avoided Nora and Weiss out of embarrasment. Once I got off work I tiredly headed home. I limped inside slumping onto the couch "Heya sis how was work?" I hear Yang ask from the Kitchen.

"I have had better days" I yell back.

"What happened?" she asks in a motherly tone walking in and sitting next to me letting me lay my head on her lap. I recount the events in Weiss' office to which she responds with a giggle. "Is that all Sis god why are you two so oblivious you are worse than vomit boy." I just look at her curiously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she just stretches.

"I am not telling, you have to figure it out for yourself." I just roll my eyes.

"Whatever, anyway listen I have some kinda bad news." I start as she looks down at me slightly worried. "I won't be able to make the this weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to say how much I appreciate the reviews on the last chapter and I am glad people are enjoying this so far it means a lot to me. :) I took the criticism one user left to heart and realized he was right and not only revised the last chapter but put that concept into writing this one. Basically while praise is always welcome constructive criticism also helps a lot so don't ever be afraid to provide it. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 :

"What do you mean?" Yang asked in a mix of confusion and agitation.

"Weiss...kinda asked me to work this weekend." I start to say as I sit up putting my hands together apologetically "I'm really sorry I know I promised to go but I couldn't just leave Weiss hanging." She just shakes her head sighing before looking over at me and smiling.

"Your to nice for your own good sis." she lightly slugs me in the arm. "It's all good you gotta do what you gotta do." I flash her a wide grin.

"Thanks Yang I knew you'd understand." I stretch back out laying onto the couch.

"Yeah yeah I know I'm great, you owe me one though" she says as she gets up walking towards the hallway.

"Anything just a name it" I say giving her a look of determination.

"Anything hm?" she thinks about it for a second. "How about you let me and Neptune double date with you and Weiss when you finally grow a pair." she says winking at me. I respond by turning what I imagine is a beet red and throw a pillow in her direction as she runs down the hall. With a groan I lay back covering my eyes with my arm.

"What is everyone talking about?" I start saying to myself. "I don't have feelings for Weiss!" then my dream popped back into my head. "Do I?..."

Weiss' POV -

On my way home I couldn't get what Nora said out of my head. Why would she think that I was asking Ruby out? After thinking about it all the way home I let out a large sigh realizing I am probably overthinking it. Walking into my apartment I kick my shoes off collapsing into my favorite chair.

I feel kinda bad asking Ruby to work this weekend especially knowing she had plans but it's not like I had much of a choice. After resting and messing around with my phone a bit I get up walking into the kitchen in search of food. "It's not like I forced the dolt to work or anything I mean she could've said no." I immediately realize how bullshit that was. Ruby is to kind she would never turn someone asking for help down. I kind of smile at the thought before hearing my phone ring. I look at the caller id seeing that it's my sister. "Hey Winter what do you want?" I ask feeling bad after asking.

"Whoa what's with the hostility?" she asks pretending to be upset ."A girl can't call her little sister just to talk?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I just had a bit of a rough day." I tell her honestly.

"Aw come on talk to big sister about it." she starts forcing me to smile. "Did you and Ruby have a little lover's spat?" and there goes the smile.

"Oh come on really?!" I ask raising my voice a bit. "First Nora then you why do people keep talking like me and Ruby are an item?!"

"You mean your not?" she asks sounding genuinely surprised. "Damn sis what is the hold up, its been a year since high school and you still haven't asked her out?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Okay even if I was into girls what in the world makes you think I have a thing for Ruby!?"

She just starts laughing in response. "Y-Your joking right?" she says mid laugh.

"What is so damn funny?!" I yell not expecting that response.

Once she finished laughing she calmly responds "Please sis for starters anytime and I mean anytime you talk about her you get this adorable little twinkle in your eye."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about." I say walking into my room and laying on my bed.

"Also there is the fact that even though you guys haven't spent as much time together because of work and classes you guys were inseparable in high-school, you went EVERYWHERE together."

"Well yeah..." We were like that back then weren't we. Those were pretty good times. I smile slightly before shaking myself back into reality. "...s-so what a lot of friends are like that!"

"Oh?" she asks a hint of mischief in her voice "Well how about every summer when she came over to our house to swim and I caught you sneaking a peek at Ruby in her swimsuit?"

It's a good thing she isn't here in person because I am sure my face lit up like a neon sign "I-I-I-I gotta go sis you know got work tomorrow and all!"

"um you don't work until the afternoon." she responds frankly.

"BYE!" I yell hanging up the phone and throwing it down. I lay back staring up at my ceiling fan. "Winter is just being crazy to mess with me." I saying laughing fairly unconvincingly to myself. "Yeah I mean there is absolutely no way I like like Ruby..." I suddenly feel a strange heavy feeling in my chest and I hug my knees. "...could I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I am slowly stirred from my sleep by the loud sound of my alarm going off. I groggily sit up attempting to rub the sleep out of my eyes looking over at the clock. "Guess I should get ready if I'm going to get to work before everyone else." I technically don't have to be but as the manager I like to set a good example.

After getting a quick shower and putting on my uniform I am out the door. On the way there I started thinking about my conversation with winter last night. I was uncertain of how I felt before that but now I am even more confused. I mean me and Ruby used to be the best of friends and I honestly thought that was all it was but now I am not so sure. Eventually I get to the restaurant and I immediately head to my office hoping to bury myself in work. When I get there however I see Ruby standing in-front of my office. What the heck is she doing here so early usually she is barely on time. Actually note to self I need to have a talk with her about that later. After she notices me I see what looked like a blush on her face and she lowers her head. "um g-good morning Ruby." I say kind of nervously.

"Uh...good morning Weiss." she says even more nervously. "Listen um...th-the reason I'm so early is because I had something ask."

"oh really?...What could that be?" I ask wondering what this strange feeling in my chest is.

"I was wondering...if after work you'd like to...come over to my place to hang out?" her eyes were closed tight from embarrassment and she was shaking like a leaf...so cute. Snap out of it Weiss! I think to myself...wait did she just ask me to come over to her place?!

"Um pardon?" was all I could think to ask.

"J-Just purely as friends of course!" she throws her hands up defensively. "I mean it's just been so long since we hung out." she says while scratching her cheek and laughing. Oh is that all it was? I felt a certain relief but also ting of...disappointment?

"Sure Ruby that sounds..nice." I say actually kind of liking the idea. She responds with her usual dopey smile. I notice everyone else starting to walk in and that the work day had started. "Now get to your station." I say sounding a bit colder than I meant to. "You've got work to do."

"Oh uh yeah guess I do." she says caught a bit off guard by my tone. I want to apologize but I have an image to maintain with the others. "I'll see you after work I guess, unless you need me." she waves and heads to the register prompting me to retreat into my office.

Ruby's POV-

Well despite that last bit that went a lot better than I expected. Step one complete now I can prove to Yang and everyone else that me and Weiss are just friends and who knows it could be really fun. I start moping a bit wondering why she had to end with that cold tone though it kinda hurt to be honest.

"Hey Rubes you alright?" I hear Jaune ask. "You look kinda down."

"Yeah I'm fine I just got done talking to Weiss." why the hell did I just say that?

"Oh really? What did she dump you?" he asks smirking.

I let out an irritated groan. "Look I just asked to her hang out at my place after work. I wanted to hang out with my friend AND prove to everyone that there is nothing but friendship between me and Weiss."

"Yeah yeah if you say so love bird." I was about to respond before I heard a customer walk in.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Beacon Burger." I say smiling before realizing it's Pyrrha. "Oh hey Pyrrha."

"Good afternoon Ruby." she says before walking to Jaunes register. "Hello Jaune." she greets him smiling sweetly.

Jaune smiles and blushes in return. "Hey Pyrrha." he responds "You don't usually come in here on the weekends since we aren't open in the morning and all that." he says babbling like the dork he is prompting me to giggle slightly.

"Yeah I guess I just figured I would you know actually try the food for once." she lies pretty badly. Time for me to both help and get back at Jaune all at once.

"Hey Pyrrha wanna know something funny." I ask giving my most innocent smile.

"Uh sure Ruby" Pyrrha as well as Jaune turn to look at me. Jaune is not fooled so I better hurry.

"Jaune keeps a picture of you in a bikini on his phones wallpaper." I tell her suppressing a laugh. "and he has a basket full of love letters he tries writing for you every night." they both turn bright red.

"Ruby! What the hell!" Jaune yells with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He looks ready to yell something else before Pyrrha speaks up.

"Do you really Jaune?.." she asks nervously. He turns to look back at her but avoids eye contact.

"Well uh...y-yes." he responds again refusing to make eye contact.

"I see...um can we talk?" she asks blushing even more.

"Uh sure can you cover for me Ruby?" he asks giving me a pleading look.

"Yeah sure thing" I respond. He gives me a quick thanks and as he is about to walk off I grab his wrist and whisper "Go get her."

They both walk over to a corner booth and sit down to talk. In between serving customers I glance over keeping my eye on them. Before long I see Pyrrha lean over the table and kiss Jaune. Finally! Mission accomplished! Suddenly I hear Weiss speak up behind me making me jump slightly.

"Are you responsible for that?" she asks obviously talking about Pyrrha and Jaune. She has her usual cold manager tone on so I can't tell if she's upset about me covering for Jaune or happy for them.

"Uh yeah I kinda decided they needed a push." She waits a bit before responding making me a bit nervous.

"Good work." she finally says giving me some relief and showing that even at work she has a bit of a soft side. "oh and Ruby?"

"Yes Ma'am?" I ask her.

"Tell Jaune that this time is coming out of his break time." annnddd there's our Manager. She walks back to her office and Jaune comes back to his register after saying goodbye to Pyrrha. "How'd it go Jaune?" I ask slightly teasingly noticing that he is still agitated at me. After about 5 minutes of silence he leans over and says a quick "thanks."

"No problem." I respond and give him a wide smile. "oh and Weiss says that came out of your break time."

"What!?"


	4. Update 1

Hey guys I have a few things to say. I have read a few complaints with the story and I kind of agree with a few of them. The reason I am saying this is because I was thinking of maaayyybbbeee doing a rewrite of the series. However before I do this I would like to know your oppinions on the matter. I know the story isn't even finished yet and that this might seem kind of sudden but I have given it a lot of thought. If you guys decide that you would like to see my try and do a rewrite I will if not I won't. Please tell me what you think either in the form of a review or PM doesn't matter. The other thing is the reason the wait between chapters varies so much is because I do a lot of other things besides Fanfiction I also do various art on Deviantart ( ) and I also have a Youtube channel which gets a fair bit of my attention ( channel/UCMC9H0ccpEj_cVHgiARRu_g) along with various other things not to mention a day job lol anyway thats the explanation for that thanks for reading this update :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After work I waited outside by my bike for Weiss. I was actually kind of excited for starters I'd finnaly be able to prove to everyone me and Weiss were just friends and on top of that I kinda wanna just hang with her. After all it has been ages since we just had fun together. I notice her walk outside and wave her over.

"Hey Ruby I hope your ready to go" she asks looking indifferent.

"You bet!" I respond hopping onto my bike and patting the seat behind me.

"Its uh been awhile since I rode on Whiterose" she says sounding kinda timid.

"You'll be alright princess I'll take it nice and slow" I say jokingly and smiling at the fact that she remembered my sweethearts name.

"First off don't call me that and secondly why don't I believe you?" she asks before hopping on the bike "Just try to keep your need for speed under control or I may have to kill you" she threatens. I chuckle and turn to face her.

"You gotta hold onto me" I remind her.

"Yeah yeah I know" she says wrapping her arms around my waist. Once I am convinced she is secure I take off trying to not go as fast as I usually do. Before long I pull infront of mine and Yang's apartment. I made sure that Yang wouldn't be home so she wouldn't mess with us so she's staying at Blakes place tonight. I open the door inviting her in

"Welcome to Rose Manor and make yourself at home" she rolls her eyes but I could swear I heard a muffled giggle.

"If I must" she says sitting on the couch "So uh did you have anything planned?" she asks

"Not really I'm not very good with plans, I just figured we'd see where the night takes us" I say honestly grabbing some waters out of the kitchen.

"Alright then what do you want to do?" she asks looking around almost as if she's inspecting the place

"Well there is this new game I got called Grimm Eclipse it's about hunting monsters." I say kind of excitedly

"Well I guess I'm okay with that" taking that as my cue I run and grab the controllers and remote. Sitting next to her I pass her the other controller and after turning on the TV boot up the game selecting the 2-Player mode. It was really fun at first but the constant death screens was starting to get old.

"Weiss have you played a video game?" I ask sarcastically "like ever?"

"Shut up!" she yells sounding irritated " You know full well I have, I played at your house a lot" that is true I guess. Now that I think about it she was never really good at games. Didn't help that she was only ever able to play them at my house. Her dad wasn't exactly a fun loving guy to put it lightly. "I just can't figure this stupid game out"

"Alright" I say scooting closer "I guess I will just have to mentor you in the ways of gaming" I smile as she lets out an agitated huff.

"Fine if you insist" she says sounding kinf of disinterested while simultaneously leaning forward and going into concentration mode which I won't lie almost made me laugh. Good thing I didn't or Yang may have come home to a corpse.

Weiss' POV -

By the end of the atleast hour long gaming session I managed to survive for more than 15 minutes at a time which was a fairly big improvement.

"Great job Weiss you actually didn't suck that time" she says cheerily.

"Whatever you dolt" I respond not really offended. I was actually greatful that she was willing to put up with my incompetence.

"Wow it's been awhile since you called me that" she says leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah I guess it has" funny how over the course of our friendship what started as a legitimate insult became a term of endearment.

"I remember the first time you called me that, it was the first day of school and I bumped into you in the hall" she says starting to laugh "both our books went flying and the drink you had spilt all over you"

"Hey it wasn't funny" I say trying not to laugh myself

"If it weren't for that though we probably wouldn't have become friends" she says now smiling warmly "afterwards I lent you my Gym clothes to change into and we started talking, not long after that we were besties"

"Yeah it's funny how silly little incidents can have a major impact" I say as I suddenly hear a loud clap of thunder outside. "ugh Great now how am I supposed to get home"

"Oh don't worry about it you can just stay here tonight" she offers smiling "besides it has been awhile since we had a sleepover"

"What about work?" I ask

"Its not until the after noon so staying up a bit late won't kill us and as for your uniform I can just wash the one you wore today" she say crossing her legs on the couch.

"Alright fine" I say slouching even more on the couch "its not like I have much choice" she rolls her eyes slightly smirking.

"Well geez sorry to inconvienience you princess" she say sarcastically stretching.

"What did I say about the princess stuff?" I say shooting her a glare

"Hey you get dolt so I get princess" she says back. I just let out an agitated groan.

"Fine" I respond

"So" she starts as she takes a sip of her water "hows winter?" she asks "I haven't seen her in awhile"

"She's fine despite having to work under my dad" I say adding a bit of venom to the word dad "I just talked to her last night" I say before I can stop myself.

"Oh really what about?" she asks. I am not entirely sure if I should tell her. I mean on one hand it would get the issue out in the open but on the other hand...the embarrasment might kill me.

"Well um...y-you were mentioned" I said. This got an eyebrow raise from her.

"Me?" she asks "What about me?"

"Well.." I say not knowing where to start "we mostly just talked about highschool and how much time we used to spend together". She smiles wide at that.

"Man those were the days, we were quite the duo back then". Now I'm smiling.

"Yeah we were" those were really good times. Ruby really made my highschool days far better than I tought they'd be. Not only was she the first person to like me for me and not just my families money but she also helped me make plenty of friends. Heck she's the one who gave me the courage to stop letting my dad run my life by telling him to take his inheritince and shove it. I shake myself out of nostalgia and decide to get to the point. "She uh also mentioned something...interesting" I say looking away slightly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What would that be?" she asks cocking her head in that adorable way she does.

"She asked me..." I pause trying to work up the nerve to say it. "she asked me if...we were an item". Out of the corner of my eye I notice her turn red but she didn't really seem shocked almost as if she was anticipating this conversation.

"Well that really is...interesting" she responds my body growing more tense unsure of how to gauge her reaction.

"Well to be honest...I've been kinda thinking about it."

"You have?" she asks sounding a bit surprised.

"Well h-haven't you!?" I yell defensively.

"I mean...sort of" she responds making my heart race "I didn't think much of it until last night when Yang brought it up".

"Yang mentioned it too?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah...and since then I don't know" she takes a long pause "I'm not really sure about how I feel" she finishes as she hugs her knees.

"Me either" I say looking away again. After a long silence between us she finally speaks up.

"So...what should we do?"she looks up at me her cheeks still a faint red.

"I'm not sure..." I say honestly "Any ideas?" I ask.

"Well it may sound weird but m-maybe we could.." she says blushing even more "we could um k-k-kiss?"

"What!?" I shout louder than I meant to "Why the hell would we do that!?". She quickly hides behind a pillow.

"W-well its the only way I can think of to see if there is anything there" she says sounding half embarassed half scared. That is a good point I guess. It would definetly help confirm one way or the other. After much hesitation I turn and throw the pillow she is holding aside looking her directly in the eye.

"Lets do it" I say firmly. She gives and unbeleiving look almost melting my resolve. "W-what are you looking at me like that for!?" I shout "It was your idea!".

She responds by waving her hands infront of her face defensively "N-No I know I just didn't expect you to go with it!" I let out an annoyed groan.

"Look lets just do it before I change my mind" I say.

"A-Alright" she says sitting up more to meet me face to face. After staring into eachother eyes for what seemed like ages we slowly start to lean in and my heart starts going through the roof. I wonder if she is as nervous as I am but I wouldn't dare open my eyes to check. Finally our lips meet and I feel an almost electric sensation surge through my body. Her lips were..so soft and warm. I didn't expect it to feel this..good. Out of nowhere I feel Rubys hands slide over mine. What is this feeling in my chest? We stayed like that for so long we almost forgot to breathe. Slowly we break apart taking in breath. Then we did something I wouldn't have expected to happen in a million years. We kissed again and it felt as good before. Oh my Remnant...I think I like Ruby.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

We sat there in silence for awhile after that. I was just trying to figure out a way to explain how I was feeling at that moment. I'm not 100% on it but...I'm pretty sure I may actually like Ruby as more than just a friend. How else can I explain how that kiss felt. It was like the whole world had melted away around us for just a few moments. I wanted to gauge how Ruby felt but all I could manage to blurt out was "Well aren't you going to say anything?" sounding a tad more snarky than was probably necessary.

"I-I uh...I don't know what to say I mean...you felt that too right?" she asks nervously.

"I certainly felt something" I respond.

"So...there is something between us after all?" I just throw my head back staring up at the ceiling.

"It would appear so" I turn to look at her.

"How long..do you think its been there?" she asks appearing to have trouble maintaining eye contact.

"As far as I can tell...I have no idea" I say honestly.

"Yeah" she responds "same here."

"So.." I say preparing myself mentally "..where do we go from here?" I ask.

"Well um we could go on a...date?" she asks.

"Are you asking me out?" I ask still not quite able to process all of this.

"I guess I am" she responds slightly embarrassed looking

"Well.." I start saying and I notice her tense up "I...guess I could make time for that" I say trying my hardest to sound indifferent.

"Great!" she says more cheerily than I expected "and I already have an idea for where we could go."

"Where would that be?" I ask actually curious

"Tomorrow after work we could go to the movies!" she says sounding slightly excited.

"I guess that could work" I say picturing me and Ruby sitting together in the theater. We have done that before but I knew this would be different and that made my face heat up.

"Well..." say says standing up and stretching "I'm getting kind of sleepy" she starts heading for her room "You want to borrow a pair of my Pajamas?" she asks.

"Uh sure I guess" I respond just now realizing I didn't have any. I follow her back to her room and she tosses me a tank-top with pajama pants. Does this girl own any clothes that aren't mostly black and red? I look to her intending to make a joke about it before I realize she has started changing. "D-Dolt!" I shout running into the bathroom "you could at least wait till I am not in the room!" I slam the door shut and after calming down a little I start changing. "What am I going to do with her?" I ask to no one in particular. Now I have the image of Ruby with her shirt half off out of my head.

Ruby's POV -

What was that all about? I mean we've changed in front of each other bef...I am such an idiot! I let out a sigh...of course it's not the same after what just happened. I should apologize after she gets out of the bathroom. I plop down on my bed and look over at the picture of me and her on my desk. When did these feelings start I wonder and how did we not see it? Suddenly I hear the bathroom door open and Weiss steps out. She is wearing my Pajamas which strangely makes me happy and her hair is down. I always knew she was pretty but...why do I only now notice how astoundingly beautiful she is? Her hair is long and silky, she has perfect pale skin, and her eyes shine like diamonds. I quickly realize I am staring and avert my gaze. "So um about the whole changing in front of you thing...I am sorry I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine" she saying looking away "just don't let it happen again." she looks back over at me "So where am I sleeping?" she asks.

"Oh just take Yang's bed she won't care" I offer.

"You sure?" she asks "I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." she says probably thinking about the last time she made Yang mad.

"It's fine she not stingy with her stuff" I say " you just can't touch her hair as you well know." she shivers.

"Yeah...never again" she says "well uh goodnight." she says leaving and going to Yang's room. I plop back onto my bed resting my head on my pillow. I am not looking forward to telling Jaune he was right he will never let that go. I roll over onto my side grabbing my favorite stuffed wolf Fluffy from under my bed and hold him to my chest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I close my eyes slowly falling asleep.

I find myself stirred from my sleep by a loud noise. I was so groggy it took me a second to realize it was screaming specifically Weiss screaming. I scramble off of my bed and run down the hall to Yang's room grabbing my red bad on the way. Once I opened the door I didn't see anyone except Weiss which confused me at first but then I looked at her face and saw she was crying.

"Weiss..are you okay?" I ask shortly after realizing that was a stupid question. I sit on the bed next to her. "Your still having those dreams?"I ask and she slowly nods. I found out one night our freshman year when Weiss slept over at my place that she had these awful dreams that woke her in the middle of the night. I have no idea what she dreams about because she won't tell me, she wouldn't even tell Winter. "Do you want to talk about it this time?" I ask and she shakes her head. I do the only thing I can think of and wrap my arms around her.

"D-Dolt who said you could touch me" she says halfheartedly between whimpers. I just squeeze a bit tighter reassuringly. She doesn't object. Before long she fell back asleep and I laid her back onto the bed. I tried to get up to return to my bed but I felt her grip tighten on my arm. I smile sympathetically and to tired to fight it I just lay next to her falling asleep myself.

The next morning I slowly open my eyes sitting up and yawning. I look over and see Weiss sleeping peacefully. I can't help but smile, normally she is so stone faced and reserved but in her sleep she looks so helpless and cute. I brush the hair out of her face and see the small but obvious scar over her eye causing my smile to fade. To this day she won't tell me how she got it the only hint I got was that it has something to do with her dreams. Whatever it was it must have been terrible to haunt her so much to this day. It breaks my heart to see her in that much pain. It doesn't help that her asshole dad never showed any concern for the situation. According to her me and Winter are the only ones who ever stayed with her when she woke up screaming. I look over at the clock and see we still have a good 6 hours until we need to be at work. I better get up and wash Weiss' uniform. Then I suddenly hear a loud cough and I turn to see Yang standing in the doorway of her room.

"So uh I am assuming your date went well?" she asks with a smirk on her face. I feel like all the blood in my body rushed to my face.

"Yang! Its uh not what it looks like!" I shout feeling Weiss stir in her sleep. I hope I didn't wake her. I quickly get up and push Yang out of the room.

"Look sis I am okay with this but you could've at least done it in your bed" she says snickering.

"That's not what happened!" I whisper yell at her "She just stayed the night because of the storm last night and I was just laying with her because she had the dreams again-".

"Rubes chill I figured that was what it was okay I was just messing with you." She says now full blown laughing. I just punch her in the arm.

"Not cool" was all I said as I grabbed Weiss' clothes throwing them into the washer.

"So for real how did it go last night?" she asks sounding genuinely curious.

"Well.." I start the washer "we talked about what you said" I say

"And?" she asks

"We decided to try something to see if there was anything there" I say.

"What did you do?" she cocks her head curiously.

"We...We um k-kissed." I say lowering my head hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"You did!" she squeals "damn it I wish I was here!" she shouts hugging me really tight.

"Yang..I..can't breathe." I say gasping for air and she puts me down.

"So how was it?" she asks cheerily

"Well um we decided afterward to go on a date" I say refusing to look her in the eye

"I told you!" she says patting me on the back. I don't respond instead I just go and sit on the living room couch. "In celebration I am going to make a big breakfast for all of us." she says walking into the kitchen. I just sit there turning on the TV and start flipping through the channels. After awhile I hear Weiss walk into the living room and look up to see her groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head" I say patting the spot on the couch next to me. She responds by just plopping down next to me.

"What's that smell?" she asks obviously talking about the breakfast Yang is cooking.

"Yang is making breakfast for us." this causes her to jolt awake.

"Yang is here?" she asks and I nod "when did she get here?" she asks "did she...see us in bed?" again I nod having had time to get over it. She lets out a loud groan and throws her head back.

"Hey I am not missing anything fun in here am I?" Yang asks her head popping out from the kitchen. Mine and Weiss' face light up.

"Shut up!" Weiss yells throwing a pillow at Yang who just pops back into the kitchen laughing.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. :D Just wanted to say something real quick. You may have noticed that I have changed 1 little thing about previous chapters. I re-worked it so Winter is an older sister (since it was just revealed at RTX that she is in fact older). I just changed a few words around. :) Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Chapter 6:

"Ruby!" Weiss shouts from the living room "We have to go!".

"I'm coming!" I shout back sliding into my shoes and running into the living room.

"What took you so long?" she asks sounding slightly annoyed "you know I like to be there early".

"Yeah sorry" I say laughing nervously "I must be having an off day".

"Have a good day sis" Yang says while laying on the couch "and good luck tonight" she winks at us.

"Yeah yeah thanks Yang love you bye" I say quickly as I push Weiss out the door hearing Yang yell I love you too from the other side of the door.

"I forgot how obnoxious she can be" Weiss says

"Yeah it can get annoying but it comes from a good place" I say hopping onto White Rose.

"I know trust me, Winter is the same way" she says sitting behind me on the seat.

"Alright hold on" I say and she wraps her arms around my waist. Once she is holding on tight I back out of the parking lot and take off down the road. I must be going a bit fast for her because her grip suddenly tightens and she lays her head against my back. Which I won't lie I am enjoying the close contact and it's really adorable. I could get used to riding with Weiss more often. I finally pull into the parking lot at work and hop off. Weiss gets off trying to fix up her hair.

"Could you have maybe gone a little faster?" she asks sarcastically.

"Sorry Princess I was trying to help you get here before anyone else" I respond chuckling lightly. Suddenly Jaune pulls in next to us in his truck.

"Hey Rubes Hey Snow Angel" Jaune shouts at us getting out of his car.

"What did I say about calling me that!" Weiss shouts at him

"Sorry for the next two minutes your not the boss of me" he says smirking.

"Look just because you have a girlfriend now doesn't mean you can suddenly get cocky scraggly" Weiss retorts

"Yeah yeah whatever" he says back and Weiss walks inside.

"You two get to your stations" she says prompting me and Jaune to walk inside.

"So since I have kitchen duty today I'm gonna just ask now how did the date go." he says using air quotes around the word date.

"If you must know it went...well we actually are going to the movies tonight" I say matter of factly trying to play it cool.

"Whoa for real?!" he asks sounding fairly surprised "and it only took almost 5 years".

"Yeah yeah you were sort of right" I clap sarcastically "congratulations now go to your station blondey" I say jokingly punching him in the arm.

"First of all try totally right and second whatever you say little red" he says laughing walking over to the grill while I walk to my register.

Weiss' POV -

I put the paperwork I have been working on down and rub my eyes deciding it would be a good time to take a break. "This isn't good our numbers have been down for the third week in a row" I exclaim to myself. If we don't start making more sales soon...suddenly I hear a loud knock at my door and before I can even get the chance to invite the knocker in they step inside revealing them-self to be the District Manager. "Oh good afternoon " I greet him standing up and shaking his hand.

"Good afternoon " he says back with an ominous tone to his voice.

"What brings you here?" I ask motioning for him to take a seat.

"Well as I am sure you are well aware your store has been slowly but steadily dropping in sales" he says making me worry even more.

"Yes I am and I am very sorry" I say bowing "there has just been so much competition popping up recently"

"Regardless you haven't been bringing in enough money to cover the stores expenses" he says looking at me very stone faced "so if your sales haven't improved by this coming Friday I am afraid you will have to start laying people off" he explains confirming my fears.

"Sir most of my employees are college students who need this job to pay their bills" I say knowing full well that doesn't change the reality of things.

"I am aware but that is neither here nor there" he says sternly but still sounding somewhat sympathetic "the fact is we can't afford to keep all these employees if your profits don't start going up" he stands up heading for the door. "You have until the end of the week that's all I could get you"

"I understand" I say realizing we probably wouldn't even have this extra week if it weren't for him and I bow "thank you sir I'll try not to disappoint you".

"Good day" he says more softly and leaves. I sit back at my desk laying my head down on it. How am I going to raise our profits in just a week and what if I can't? Who will I have to let go?...

Eventually closing time comes along and after locking the place up I meet up with RWBY in the parking lot. "Hey Ruby um if you don't mind before we go to the movie I need to go by my place to pick up a change of clothes"

"Oh yeah no problem" she says getting onto the bike and I hop on behind her. "Are you alright you look kinda gloomy"

"I'm fine lets just go" I say holding onto her. I guess not wanting to push the issue any further she pulls out of the parking lot and takes off down the road. I am happy that she cares but I don't want to bother her with this just yet I know it affects her too but I don't want to ruin her night. Once we show up at my place I run inside really quick to get changed. I decide on a blue tank-top and white skirt. I slip them on and run for the front door only to see Ruby blocking it. "What are you doing dolt we need to go or we'll be late" I say trying to avoid where I know this is headed.

"I didn't want to force you to talk about it until we were alone, now we are and we aren't leaving until you tell me what is bothering you." She says with a stern look on her face.

"Nothing is bothering me now move!" I yell trying to act angry really not wanting to talk about this.

"I am not backing down Weiss your my friend and I want to know whats wrong" she says more softly. I let out a sigh.

"The District Manager came by today to discuss our sales..." I start really hoping she doesn't get to upset "...our numbers have been kind of low the last few weeks and if they don't improve by the end of the week...people will be laid off"

"oh" she says actually looking stunned.

"I'm sorry Ruby I was trying to avoid this subject because I didn't want to ruin your night." I say looking at my feet.

"First of all don't be stupid you don't ever have to withhold your problems from me for my sake." she says causing me to look back up at her "second I am not worried I trust that you will figure something out and I will help with anything you might need" she plasters a big grin on her face. I smile back at her in return hoping I am not blushing.

"Thank you Ruby that means a lot" I say honestly.

"No problem now lets go we have a movie to catch." she says holding the door open for me.

Eventually we pull into the theater parking lot and walk inside. "So what do you wanna see Weiss?" she asks looking at me expectantly.

"Not sure" I respond looking up at the films showing right now. Some romance called Under the Broken Moonlight, a horror film called Blood Fang, a historical drama about the Faunus War called From Shadows...I mean the Romance seems like the obvious choice but as much as I hate them Ruby has always loved Horror films. "how about that one?"I ask pointing to it on the board.

"Awesome choice!"Ruby says cheerily running up to the booth to buy our tickets. I am going to regret this. After getting out tickets and snacks we head into the theater and take a seat towards the top. "This is gonna be awesome" Ruby says obviously excited.

"Y-yeah" I say back honestly not looking forward to the movie but happy that I was able to make Ruby's night. After a couple dozen more people pile in and we sit through about twenty minutes of previews the movie starts. Its not to long before I start to regret my decision because only about a third of the way in it is taking everything I have to not scream out loud. Ruby doesn't seem to be fazed at all in fact she is smiling only slightly jumping at the scares. As much as I want to scream I don't want to look weak in front of her. Then while a character is walking threw the woods the monster pops up and sinks its teeth into her neck. That was the last straw I suddenly lunge towards Ruby holding onto her arm and closing my eyes tightly and scream luckily I wasn't the only one but it was still embarrassing. I wasn't sure how Ruby was reacting if she was at all. Then suddenly I hear her ask

"Hey you want to get out of here?" .

"Y-Yes" I answer ashamed but happy to be given the chance to leave. She guides me out of the theater and we head outside to her bike. She doesn't mock me or try to make me feel guilty she just hops on her bike and looks over at me asking

"The night is still young and the old park is only a few minutes away what do you say we pay it a visit?" I hop on the bike behind her.

"Sure I guess" I respond wondering why she wants to go there. She takes off toward the park and I just enjoy the short ride. Once there we head over to the swings and take a seat. We sit there swinging for a bit and just enjoying the clear night air. Our only source of light being the moon and the lightning bugs.

"Remember how we would come here after school and just talk?" she suddenly asks.

"Yeah" I say looking over at her "It was your idea you decided to come here on days when I didn't want to go home." the memories make me smile "I really appreciated it you know?"

"Well what kind of friend would I have been if I didn't try to help my friend out of a bad situation?" she asks "I'll always be there for you that's what friends are for" she says smiling and suddenly I realize that Ruby WAS always there for me no matter when I needed her. Whenever my dad was being a prick and I needed a shoulder to cry on, whenever my stress got the better of me and I needed a friend to help me relax, or...whenever I had one of those awful dreams. She would just stay with me until I calmed down and she never even tried to make me talk about it when I didn't want to. That's when I realized something else and I stood infront of Ruby causing her to have a confused look on her face until I bent over and kissed her. I held the kiss for awhile before I finally pulled back. She didn't say anything looking really stunned and blushing which is fine because I needed to talk before I lost my courage.

"Ruby...I realize I definetly care for you as more than just a friend." I say trying hard not to lose my resolve knowing if I don't say it now I don't think I'll ever be able to. "I want to try being your girlfriend!" I lower my gaze unable to look her in the eyes. She doesn't say anything at first but eventually I hear here say

"Okay" I look up at her kind of surprised but a good surprised "I want to try that too" she says blushing even more but smiling "I just realized I feel the same way"

"G-Great" I say unable to keep myself from smiling as well. We stay there for awhile talking before we realize how late it is and decide we need to get home to sleep. Ruby drives me back to my place and walks me to my door.

"So um goodnight" she says looking nervous as if she is unsure of what to do. I can't help but giggle slightly and I lean forward to kiss her.

"Good night dolt" I say before closing the door and going back to my room to collapse on my bed. I feeling of joy that I can't really describe rushing all through me. I have to wonder "Is this what love feels like?"

Ruby's POV-

After dropping off I was I ride back to my place and walk through the door exhausted but also feeling light as air. Who knew that me and Weiss would end up...girlfriends. It still feels weird but a good weird. "Hey sis how was your date did you get any?" Yang says jokingly trying to rile me up but not even her teasing could pull me out of this feeling.

"It went great" I say laying back on the couch closing my eyes with a big smile on my face.

"What happened?" she asks sitting on the couch across from me.

"Well after we left the movie we stopped by the old park to talk which was nice" I start and Yang leans in curiously "and she kissed me"

"I'm liking it so far" she says a big grin on her face.

"After that we decided...that we would be girlfriends" I say feeling the heat rise to my face a little bit but not able to stop smiling if I wanted to.

"Awwwww" she says squealing "my baby sister is in love!"

"No one said it was love...yet" I say

"Yeah yeah whatever you say" she says winking "anyway you better get some sleep you got work tomorrow morning and we both have class in the afternoon".

"Yeah your right" I say sitting up and kissing her on the cheek "good night sis love you"

"Love you too" she says as I walk back to my room and lay on my bed. I don't know where things between me and Weiss will go from here on out but...as scary as it is I am really excited to find out.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys not much to say this time except hope you enjoy the new chapter :) other than that I was hoping that if you enjoy this series if you could support me by simply visiting my YouTube channel and checking it out the link is on my profile (for some reason this thing is giving me trouble with posting links here). You can also visit my DA page if you want but it's not really necessary I do have some decent stuff on there I personally think XD again the link is on my profile. Also I promise that I will start getting chapters out more quickly but I have been acclimating to a new schedule that will more efficiently fit in my day job with my YouTube channel and this as well as other things I like to do in my spare time...this actually went on longer than I thought it would...oops ^^' Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7 -

The next day at work Weiss was officially kicking off operation Lay Offs Avoided..my words. She had me and Nora outside handing out flyers and coupons to anyone who would take them trying to get more customers coming in. Sadly our efforts weren't that successful I mean it wasn't a complete waste but it wasn't enough. I guess that called for plan B and Weiss had us dig out an old mascot costume. It looked like short pudgy guy with a giant head and a handle bar mustache. I thought it was actually kind of cute but I wouldn't want to be seen wearing it. She forced Jaune to put it on and go out to attract customers I think partly to get back at him for the Snow Angel comment. Nora had to stay inside to cover the register but I decided to go outside with Jaune and a stack of coupons to get as many customers in as I could.

"Come on in to Beacon Burger!" I shout holding out the sheets of coupons to passing people "We have some great deals!". I can't help but groan in frustration. There's just to much competition and nothing we do seems to make a big enough dent. Before long it's time for the afternoon shift. We all clock out and Weiss tells the assistant manager that runs the afternoon shift the situation before she leaves as well. "Weiss! You want a ride to campus?" I ask kinda of wanting to ride with her.

"Sure I guess it's better than walking" she says sounding pretty exhausted. Not that I blame her. She hops on and I take off towards Remnant University. It's not a very long ride but if Weiss had walked she would've been barely on time like she always is. I pull into the campus parking lot and grab my bag hopping off my bike with Weiss following suit.

"Feels good to have a good twenty minutes to spare doesn't it?" I ask stretching.

"Actually it is a big relief and I won't be tired from walking in class." she says sounding genuinely grateful which is thanks enough for me.

"Well you know" I start as we begin walking towards the main building "I don't mind giving you a ride every day...being your girlfriend and all"

"I-I wouldn't want to be a burden"she says blushing lightly.

"Don't be silly I like giving you rides" I say smiling as brightly as I can.

"If you insist" she says looking away "thank you".

"Don't mention it" I say looking at my phone and realizing I should probably head to my first class "I should get going but I'll see you after my final class lets out so I can take you home" I lean over without thinking and kiss her on the cheek before I run off toward class.

Weiss' POV -

That dolt! What was she thinking doing that in public!...Whatever it's not like I don't like it. The embarrassment quickly fades as I walk to class taking my usual seat in the front. It wasn't long until class started but it took even less time for me to lose focus. I just can't get the work situation out of my head. I mean we didn't really put a dent in the amount we'd need to avoid the lay offs and we only have until Friday. I pretty much spent half the class zoned out before it was time to move onto the next and last one since I thankfully only have two classes on Monday. I was a little more involved with this class since it was related to my Major but even then my heart wasn't completely into it. Finally it was time to go and I heard the professor call me.

"Miss Schnee could you stay behind for a moment please" Professor Port asked from behind his desk.

"Absolutely Professor" I say "something wrong?"

"I don't know is there dear girl?" he asks sounding concerned.

"I'm not sure what you mean Professor" I say honestly.

"Miss Schnee you are usually so driven and determined but today you seemed out of it." he says showing that I am apparently super obvious "Whatever it is if you need to talk I am happy to listen after all as a Professor it is my duty to help prepare you for the world and that is about more than your test scores." I smile at him. He may not always be the most exciting Professor but he is my favorite he is very kind.

"Well there has just been a lot put on me recently aside from...figuring some stuff out between me and an old friend" I blush a little "I also have a bit of a big problem at work with a lot of people depending on me" I start to sulk a little again.

"My that is quite a lot to handle on top of your education and supporting yourself alone" He stands up with that usual proud puffed out chest "Well dear girl I wouldn't worry, the Weiss Schnee I have come to know these last few months will definitely be able to figure a way out of this because she is one of the brightest and most talented young ladies I have ever met." He smiles warmly and I instantly feel a bit better.

"Thanks Professor you always know just what to say." I say resisting the urge to hug him. In a way he has been more of a father figure than my real father.

"Hey Weiss!" I hear Ruby shout from the door "Ready to go!?" I turn to face her but before I know it she is next to me.

"Ah you must be the friend Miss Schnee was talking about" Professor Port says to Ruby.

"I guess so after all we are da- uh I mean we are best friends" she says catching herself knowing I would rather not make a big deal out of it yet rubbing the back of her head nervously. "I am Ruby Rose"

"Well it is nice to meet you Ruby I am glad Weiss has...friend she can lean on as tough as she is we all need a helping hand now and again" he says smiling.

"Well I try" Ruby says beaming back at him "Well it was nice meeting you Professor but we really gotta go"

"Of course I won't keep you any longer drive safe" he says sitting back down.

"Bye Professor" I say as Ruby drags me out the door by my arm. It was pretty late and it seemed like we were the last ones leaving. Good thing to because Ruby was being kind of...clingy not that I mind. She was holding onto my arm all the way out to the parking lot. Suddenly we hear what sounds like screaming.

"What was that?" I hear Ruby ask with a bit of urgency in her voice.

"Not sure" I say panicking a bit myself "I am pretty sure it came from this direction." We both run off toward the direction of the screams. It leads us toward a sort of secluded section of campus. There we see four boys attacking what looks like a rabbit Faunus girl. There probably a bunch of racist pricks. I used to be a bit prejudice against the Faunus thanks to my father in my younger years but I have since seen what these poor people go through. "Hey assholes!" I yell getting there attention. "What do you think your doing!" they look at me and Ruby furious.

"Beat it bitches we don't have time to deal with you!" the biggest one yells at us. Now that I see his face I can tell its that asshole Cardin which means that they must be his lackeys.

"Listen Cardin I don't wanna have to hurt you" I say "Actually yeah I do a lot so go ahead give me a reason" he laughs out loud.

"What is a spoiled little shit like you gonna do!" he yells between laughs.

"Shut up!" Ruby yells actually visibly angry "don't talk to her like that you ape!" I'll admit her being so defensive of me made me kind of happy but I didn't want her involved.

"Its okay Ruby I can handle this" I say smiling at her "the one good thing my father did was make me and Winter learn to fight so we could defend ourselves."

"You think your the only one who can fight " she says back a little more calm than before "my sister is a professional MMA fighter and lets just say she taught me a few things" I knew it was pointless to argue with her so I just let her do as she pleases.

"Bring it on punks!" he turns to look at his lackeys "Russel your with me you two make sure the animal stays there until we can deal with her worthless ass"

"Okay I have heard enough" I rush forward and before he knows it I have kicked him in the face knocking him back "you racist pile of garbage" Russel tried to take a swing at me but Ruby stuck true to her word and landed a good punch in his gut. It only took a few seconds before they were back on us but they weren't able to land a single punch me and Ruby were in perfect sync watching each others backs and pounding the crap out of these idiots.

"Dammit this freak isn't worth it" he says all bruised and hunched "lets get the hell out of here!" he yelled to his lackeys as they ran off. "Don't think this is over!"

"Whatever asshole!" I yell back at him and once there gone we walk over to the rabbit girl and kneel next to her and we see that she is crying. "Hey its all right there gone." Suddenly she is clinging to me and sobbing.

"Thank...you...so much!" she says between sobs. I rub her back until calms down.

"So what is your name?" I ask as me and Ruby help her up and start walking her to her car.

"My name is Velvet" she says still a little shaky. "Velvet Scarlatina"

"Well Velvet" Ruby says opening her car door for her "How about you hang around with me and Weiss on campus and if those douche-bags give you anymore trouble we'll beat the hell out of them again" she says with that warm comforting smile that she does so well.

"That...sounds nice" Velvet says smiling for the first time. I gotta say she is very pretty now that I get a good look at her. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it" I say "I wish we could've met under better circumstances Velvet but its still nice to meet you"

"Yeah it is nice to meet some really nice people around here." she says starting up her car

"Well see ya Velve" Ruby says waving as Velvet drives off and I wave along with her.

Once she has pulled out and is on her way home we head to Ruby's bike and finally take off ourselves. I gotta say I was nervous riding on White Rose at first but its actually becoming kind of relaxing. Ruby eventually pulls in front of my apartment and walks me to my door.

"Hey listen Weiss I know your still really worried about the whole lay off thing and I can see why but...don't worry we will pull through this." She says making me smile.

"You know I was worried sick about that but...after all that has happened tonight I can't explain but I feel like it just might work out." I say unlocking my door and stepping inside.

"So um good night" Ruby says and starts to walk off.

"Hey wait Ruby" I say causing her to stop and turn around to face me. As soon as she does I place the most intense kiss we have had yet on her lips. Something about her defending my honor and kicking ass just kind of...made my heart flutter. I slowly break the kiss. "So um...goodnightseeyoutommorow" I say as fast I can and retreat inside. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I go collapse on my bed and pull out my cellphone dialing my sister knowing she should still be awake where she is. After ringing a few times she picks up.

"Hey Weissy how is my baby sister doing?" she asks cheerily

"Well for starters...I got into a fight with some dumb apes that were picking on a Faunus earlier" I say kind of downplaying it.

"Oh really?" she says not sounding worried at all "so how bad did they get it?"

"Mostly just a bunch of bruises me and Ruby went easy on them." I say nonchalantly

"You and Ruby?" she says in a kind of flirtatious tone "are you two inseparable again?"

"Well not quite...but we have been together a lot more recently" I start trailing off and choosing to not mention the restaurant business because suddenly another issue is pretty big in my mind right now. "Hey sis?" I ask

"What is it Weiss?" she asks curiously

"I...I think I am in love" I say my face heating up as I finally say it. There is a long pause.

"Well that's something you'll have to figure out on your own little sis" she says gently "but just so you know if you are and if it wasn't obvious already I approve I think Ruby would be great for you she could balance you out" she says giggling slightly.

"...Well I better get some sleep" I say honestly needing to get to bed I may not have classes on Tuesday but I still have to be at work in the morning. "good night..and sis?"

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Thanks..I love you" I say smiling.

"No thanks needed it's my job and I love you too" she says "goodnight" I hang up the phone and turn off the light attempting to get to sleep. Which wasn't really that hard tonight.


	9. Chapter 8

Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter :) I know its a bit shorter especially considering the content but I think it turned out okay ^^ If you guys enjoy it then go ahead and follow/favorite my story :) I'd also appreciate if you'd check out my Youtube channel to support me (link is on my profile) and maybe my Deviantart page (again link is on my profile) it'd mean a lot.

Chapter- 8

Its been a long week. We all have been in overdrive trying to avoid the lay offs. Only one day left and I business have gotten better but...I am sitting in my office crunching the numbers on our sales this week. We have made a fairly big improvement thanks to everyone's hard work but...it's not enough. I sigh laying my head on my desk. What are we going to do? Everyone is already working like crazy as it is. I get up walking out of my office and looking around at everyone trying so hard. It's not fair after all the effort they put in not just for themselves but each other that I am gonna have to let some of them go. If I can't think of something soon we are in serious trouble. I will be letting down my friends and myself.

"Hey Weiss are you alright?" I hear Ruby ask gently.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to disturb you while your working" I say back genuinely sorry for disturbing her work.

"If it's about the lay offs don't worry Jaune has a plan" She says smiling. I just raise my eyebrow in response I mean what could Jaune possibly do to fix this situation. Suddenly before I know it I hear a lot of loud talking toward the front and I go to check it out. When I get there I see Pyhrra talking to Jaune and an insane amount of what appeared to be male and female athletes with her.

"Um Jaune what is going on?" I ask him still kind of surprised.

"Well I realized we were gonna need a ton of help with this so I talked to Pyhrra to see if she could get the girls basketball team to show up since she is the team captain and all" he says sounding kinda surprised at the turn out himself.

"I decided to do one better and talk to the other sports teams and asked them to come alone as well." she says smiling that usual Pyhraa smile not realizing how much she may have just saved all our butts. Suddenly Ruby hugs her.

"Pyhrra your so awesome!" she says loudly and smiling wide. Pyhrra just lets out a nervous laugh.

"Don't mention it anything for my friends" she says. Ordinarily I might be a bit jealous...Okay I still was but I let it slide because of how relieved I was.

"Well what do you say we feed all the hungry customers" I say turning to my crew and everyone cheers.

Hours later and it was finally closing time. I sat in my back office and crunch the number again to see where we were at. Everyone was in the office waiting anxiously. Finally I look up at everyone with a smile. "We did it!" I shout and everyone starts yelling and hugging. I have to admit I have never felt such a rush of relief was over me. Once everyone was finished celebrating I decided to speak up. "Listen everyone I have some things to say" everyone got silent. "First of I would like say this wouldn't have been possible without how hard you all have been working all week. Even with todays big turn out we still would've been screwed without all the work you've put in this week." I say and everyone smiles "I also would like to once again thank Pyhrra for being such fantastic help." I say bowing to her.

"Seriously don't mention it I was glad to help" she says modest as always.

"I would also like to thank Jaune as much as I hate to admit it you had a great idea and it helped out a lot." I hugging him. Keeping it brief so as not to upset Pyhrra.

"Gee thanks Snow Angel" he says chuckling. I just lightly slug him in the arm.

"Don't push it" I say repressing a scowl and everyone laughs embarrassing me slightly. "There is one last person I would like to thank." I turn looking to Ruby realizing that I was about to be a lot more embarrassed but now might be the only time I can work up the courage to announce this to everyone. "The one person who was there for me throughout this whole ordeal and managed to keep me motivated even when I wanted to give up" Ruby smiles at me blushing slightly. "My...girlfriend Ruby" suddenly everyone started cheering and clapping. My face heats up like crazy especially as Ruby cheerily clings to my arm. She has all but completely gotten over any embarrassment involving our relationship which is good because one of us should be by now.

"Congratulations this has been a long day coming" Nora says in her usual bubbly tone.

"I am really happy for you guys" Ren says keeping his girlfriend from bursting with excitement.

"Jaune mentioned you two had been on a date but this is a surprise, congratulations" Pyhrra says smiling. Jaune just grins and flashes us a thumbs up. I was happy to finally have it out in the open among our friends. Well the ones at work at least. We stood there for at least an hour talking before people started leaving.

"Hey Weiss you ready to go?" Ruby asks standing by her bike outside as I finished locking up.

"Yeah I'm all set" I say back smiling as we both hop on White Rose. I am exhausted but the most happy I have been in awhile. As we take off down the road I rest my head comfortably on Ruby's back. I could easily have fallen asleep like that. Once we arrive at my apartment Ruby walks me to my door like always.

"That made me really happy you know" she says blushing slightly.

"What did?" I ask not sure what she meant seeing how great today went.

"You basically proclaiming that I'm your girlfriend in front of everyone" she says smiling and now I'm sure that I'm blushing. "It just made what we have feel even more real you know" she says softly.

"Yeah" I say grabbing her hand "I know what you mean." I lean in and kiss her softly, holding the kiss for awhile before slowly pulling away. The next thing out of her mouth I don't see coming at all.

"Weiss I...I love you" Ruby says completely catching me off guard. I wasn't sure what to say at all so I just said

"W-Well see you tomorrow" and shut the door. I immediately felt terrible about that but...I wasn't sure what to say back. I mean the only love I have ever felt was love for my sister. I had no idea how love for a girlfriend was supposed to. I mean I know I like Ruby as more than a friend..a lot more but is it love and more importantly was I sure enough to say it. I open the door again hoping to maybe catch her before she left but no such luck.

Feeling slightly disappointed I go and lay on my bed. "I am such an idiot." I say out loud. I mean me and Ruby have had such a strong connection over the past week and a half. On top of my confirmed feelings I had for her even before then...what else could this be? I mean I am happy every time I see her and when we kiss my heart flutters out of control. What other explanation is there? I get up and grab the old photo of us and stare at it smiling. I am...I am in love with Ruby Rose. I almost felt like calling her to tell her but I decided that I wanted to say it in person. I lay down flicking my bedroom light off to exhausted to change into my pajamas. I decide that I will tell her first thing in the morning and slowly drift off to sleep.

About an hour or so later my phone starts ringing. It takes me a second to be stirred from my sleep but eventually I check the caller ID to see it is Winter. I answered the phone to the sound of a slightly panicky and tearful Winter.

"Thank Remnant your awake sis!" she says sounding as if she was just crying.

"Whoa whoa sis what is the problem?" I say trying to calm her down now almost fully awake.

"Yang just called me because she didn't have your number" Yang? "she doesn't know what happened but she came home and there was a lot of blood and she couldn't get her to open her eyes!" wait...her? she doesn't mean...

"What are you talking about?" I ask slightly panicked myself "what happened!?"

"Weiss..." she starts obviously trying to calm down for my sake "Ruby is in the hospital they think she was attacked coming home last night" My eyes shoot open.

"What hospital?" I ask grabbing my coat.

"Weiss it's to far from where you live it would take at least 2 hours to walk there..."

"I don't care dammit what hospital!?" I shout both panicked and slightly angry.

"Calm down!" she shouts back "You don't have to worry about it I called Blake and she is coming to get you" normally I'd feel guilty but I'll apologize later. I hang up my phone and wait outside for Blake. She shows up about an hour later in her car and I hop inside.

"How you holding up?" she asks softly obviously sympathetic.

"Don't worry about me" was all I could say "just please get me there as fast as you can." she silently nods and takes off down the street. "What happened to her and more importantly who did it?" I say filled with rage at whoever did this.

"They aren't sure who did it but she was definitely his very hard upside the head with a blunt object and stabbed" she says sounding almost to calm but I realize that is probably for my sake as I see the worry in her eyes. "luckily the blade missed her vital organs but as for the hit to the head...well lets just say it doesn't look good". I don't ask anymore already worried out of my mind. I'll worry about who did this later right now I need to get to her. Don't worry Ruby I am coming just hold on.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys hope you enjoy the new chapter. :) Thanks a lot for continuing to support me and a special thanks to those who have gone over to my Youtube channel (link is on my profile) because that helps me out in a big way you have no idea :D.

Chapter- 9

When we finally arrived at the hospital I immediately found out where Ruby's room was and ignoring the nurse telling me to slow down ran as fast as my legs would carry me up to her room. As soon as I walked inside I saw an unconscious Ruby laying on the bed with Yang holding her hand. The top of her head was completely bandaged she also had bandages around her torso. I won't lie the sight of it made me want to cry...really bad. I walked over to her bed and sat on the other side of her.

"Thanks for coming Weiss...I know she'll want to see you when she wakes up" Yang says sounding really choked up. She was probably crying before I came in.

"I want to be here for her" I grab hold of Ruby's other hand "after all she's always there for me" That manages to put a weak smile on Yang's face before it quickly fades.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" she asks. I don't answer at first. I had an idea but I didn't want to tell her yet considering she might run off and try to kill that monster. Not that I blame her I would very much like to as well but I know Ruby needs us here now.

"Not that I can think of" I lie. She must have bought it because she dropped the subject. We sat there in silence for awhile.

Eventually I open my eyes and see that it is morning. I must have fallen asleep. I look across the bed to see Yang out cold. Then I look to Ruby and see that she still hasn't woken up. "You better come back to me you dolt...I just realized how I felt and your not aloud to leave me now" I say brushing the hair out of her face. Realizing what time it was I called my boss to request the day off. I wasn't ready to leave Ruby's side. I explained the situation to him and he was very understanding which is typical of . He said in light of my hard work this week and the terrible circumstances that I could take the day off. I thanked him and hung up happy to have such a kind boss. I return to Ruby's side holding her hand.

"Hey Weiss" I look up and see Ruby's old friend Penny. She actually lives quite a bit away since she works in the city so we don't see her that often. She looks exhausted..she must have driven all night to get here.

"Oh Hey Penny" I say as she walks closer looking really worried.

"Is Ruby gonna be okay?" she asks "I couldn't help but come after Blake called and told me what happened" I look over towards her sadly but then I replace it quickly with a look of determination. I can't doubt her.

"The Doctors aren't sure but I know she'll be fine" I say gently.

"Yeah...Yeah your probably right it'd take a lot more than this to take Ruby out" she says with a faint smile. After about another hour we heard someone else come in this time I was surprised to see Yang and Ruby's father Taiyang standing in the doorway. He literally lives to far away to have driven over night he must have taken a flight just to be here. I suppose that's not to surprising that is what good fathers are supposed to do after all. I guess I'm just not used to it. He doesn't say anything at first but just walks over to Yang shaking her awake gently. Yang slowly stirs from her sleep before turning to look at him and imediately jumping up and hugging him tightly.

"Hey sweety" he says hugging her back "I wish I could've been here sooner I'm sorry"

"No it's fine I'm just glad your here" they break the hug so they could both sit down next to Ruby. He leans over gently kissing her cheek.

"My poor baby girl" he says sounding just heart broken. He then looks across to me. "How are you holding up Weiss?" he asks sounding genuinely concerned.

"If I am honest sir..not great" I say honestly.

"I'm sorry I know you two are close" he says gently. I laugh slightly inside, you have no idea. Hours passed as we just sat there and talked mostly just catching up. I was going to tell him about us but I decided to save that for when this is all over. As we rolled into the afternoon we heard a familiar voice and looked up towards the doorway to see it was Jaune and the rest of the gang. They all piled into the room definitely pushing the limit of how many people we can have in here at one time but I didn't really care.

"We came as soon as we all got off" Jaune says as they all start laying various gifts including cards, flowers, and boxes of cookies on the table beside her bed.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that a lot guys" Yang says smiling as genuinely as she can "thanks".

"It's nice to see Ruby has so many great friends" Taiyang says smiling as well. A lot of them hug Yang before walking over to me and hugging me too. It really was heart warming seeing everyone here to support Ruby. Suddenly we all hear grumbling and we go deadly silent turning to look at Ruby. She starts stirring in her sleep before I see a sight that filled me with more relief and joy than I ever thought I could feel. She looks around at all of us.

"Hey guys whats going on?" she asks before we all move in as close as we can hugging her and a lot of us crying tears of joy just to see her awake. "Hey guys it's not like I don't appreciate the love but where am I?" she asks sounding very confused.

"Your in the hospital Ruby...you were attacked" I say being the first to speak up. "Someone hit you in the head..hard you have been out for at least 15 hours"

"Well that explains why my head hurts" she says looking really surprised. "How long have you all been here"

"We just got here not long ago" Jaune says "but Yang and Weiss have been here all night and day." Ruby turns to look at me and Yang with a surprised look at first but then she smiles wide.

"You guys sure know how to make a girl feel loved" she says laughing a little. "For real though thanks it means a lot to me" she says to both of us but I notice her gaze linger on me towards the end there. I can't help but blush a little. "Thanks to the rest of you guys too for coming"

"Don't mention it that what friends are for." Nora says grinning. Eventually the doctor comes in.

"Ah its great to see you awake " he says smiling "we were really worried about you for awhile there"

"It takes more than a bump to the head to take me out doc" she says chuckling. The rest of us including the doctor can't help but laugh a little too. "So when can I go home?" she asks.

"We would like for you to stay one more night for observation just to make sure everything is okay" he says. Ruby looks a little annoyed but she complies.

"Fine if you say so." she says laying back.

"Now don't pout if it makes you feel any better I will stay to keep you company." I say smiling trying to cheer her up. It seems to work because she smiles and leans up hugging me.

"It does thanks Weiss" she says as I hug her back.

"Now Miss Rose while I am happy to see friends supporting each-other I am afraid all but 3 of your friends will have to go this room isn't big enough for this many people to be here." he says sounding apologetic. Everyone kind of looks disappointed but after saying good bye to Ruby they all filed out of the room one by one until it's just me, Yang, Taiyang, and Ruby in the room.

"One last thing" the Doctor says "I am sure your memory is fuzzy but the police will be here soon to talk to you."

"I'll try to help but I'm not sure if I'll have anything to say." Ruby answers.

"Actually... I may have an idea who did this" I say nervously. They all look at me kind of surprised except Yang who looks a bit angry.

"You said you didn't know who might have attacked Ruby" she says looking at me accusingly.

"I know and I'm sorry for lying..I just wanted us to focus on Ruby at the time and not revenge" I say kind of ashamed. Ruby gently places her hand on mine reassuringly and a hear Yang let out a sigh.

"Well I guess I can forgive you this time but don't let it happen again" she says sternly.

"Thanks Yang" I say smiling and she smiles back.

"At any rate I am sure the police would like to speak to both of you then" the doctor says as starts to take his leave "oh and miss Xiao Long there is a young man who says his name is Neptune waiting for you down in the lobby"

"Oh he finally got here"she says standing up "he better have a darn good reason for taking so long"

"Is that the boy you have been writing about in your letters" he asks causing Yang to get all rigid remembering her dad was her.

"Y-Yeah sure is" she says nervously.

"Ruby dear would you mind if I went down the lobby with your sister for a bit?" he asks and Ruby shakes her head no getting a scowl from her sister. She just grins in response. "Good I'll be right back and it was nice seeing you again Weiss"

"You too sir" I say politely as they walk out of the room.

"So all night huh?" Ruby says turning towards me.

"Sh-shut up Dolt" I say blushing "it's only natural I would stay with my girlfriend when she is hurt." she responds by giggling.

"Sorry I kind of sprung the whole I love you thing on you like that it's okay if your not ready to say it yet" she says looking a bit down.

"No...No I am sorry for just leaving you hanging like that." I say putting my hand on hers "I couldn't have been more insensitive."

"Weiss really its ok-" she starts before I cut her off.

"No it's not" I say firmly "listen Ruby I did a lot of thinking after you left that night and...I realized something..I don't just like you as more than a friend..and after all that happened it only made me realize even more that..I need you" she is blushing with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Your very important to me..and its sad that it took me this long to realize that...I love you Ruby I really really do."

"Oh Weiss..." Ruby starts to say before she lunges at me pulling me into a deep kiss. One that gave that kiss we shared in front of my apartment look like a light peck. My heart was beating out of my chest but I also felt somehow at peace. This just feels so right. She finally breaks the kiss and looks me straight in the eye."I love you too." We interlock our fingers. We were in our own little world. True I still wanted to get the one who did this to Ruby and we still a lot we had to deal with. In that moment though I didn't care. It was our moment and I wanted to make it last as long as I could.


	11. Update 2

Hey guys :) just felt like doing a quick update. First of all it is amazing to see this story getting so much support. When I decided to start doing fan fiction again I never imagined this many people would not only read it but enjoy it enough to follow it, review it, favorite it, ext. It's insane and I couldn't be more appreciative :) Speaking of the story I know I keep changing the chapters up a bit but a few of you extra helpful readers have given me good tips on how to improve the grammar and if someone is willing to not only take the time to read it but try to help me out then the least I can do is take the advice seriously. :) I know the story is somewhat predictable and maybe a bit cliche but hey it's the first fan fiction I have done in like five years so I think its turned out okay so far considering XD

Your guys support means a lot to me and I hate to ask more of you guys but I would love for you to visit my Youtube channel and if you'd like my Deviantart page. You can find the links to both of these on my Profile so just head over there to find them. I would put them here but last time I tried that it didn't work if anyone knows a fix to that and you could tell me that'd be great. Anyway yeah I am really trying to make my Youtube channel especially a success so if any of you could spare the time to check it out I would really really appreciate it.

Seriously though I love you guys and hope that I can continue to entertain you :) I am hoping to have the next chapter out either later today or tomorrow so you shouldn't have to wait to long.


	12. Chapter 10

Hey guys :) I would like to say that I am really sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I have a had a lot going on in both my real life and with Youtube that distracted from it. I really didn't intend for it to take this long. Regardless I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter- 10

"What proof do you have that was involved in this assault ?" the officer asked now starting to get on my nerves.

"I told you we got into a fight and he all but swore he would get us back." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well we can talk to him but I'll be honest I am having a hard time believing that he did this." his partner said pissing me off.

"I am telling you he is the only one who could've done this!" I yell "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well he has a spotless record." he says pushing the limits of my patience "Not one instance of violence."

"That's only because his victims are to afraid to go to you!" this time it was Ruby yelling "They know you'll either just turn them away or accuse them of lying!"

"You might want to watch your tongue Ms. Rose" one of the Officers says clearly upset by the truth.

"Whatever I don't see any point in continuing your obviously not going to do anything." Ruby says looking away from them.

"Very well." he says bowing before walking out and signaling his partner to follow. "Have a nice day."

"Useless morons." I say grabbing a hold of Ruby's hand.

"I can't believe he is going to get away with it." She says shaking a bit probably out of anger.

"Don't worry he will get his." I say turning her head gently towards me. "One way or another he will I promise."

"If you say so Weiss." she says before laying back on her bed.

"Trust me I never go back on a promise." I say kissing her forehead.

"I trust you." she says smiling.

"Good." I say smiling back "Now why don't you get some rest." She hesitates at first. "Don't worry I am not going anywhere."

"Okay..I love you Weiss." she says closing her eyes.

"I love you too Ruby." I say pulling her blanket up over her and before long she is asleep. Once I am sure she is out I leave a note telling her I will be back before tonight. I walk outside calling a taxi to take me to campus. Once there I start patrolling around trying to find that asshole.

"Weiss what are you doing here?" I hear a soft familiar voice ask. I turn around to see Velvet. "You don't have class today."

"I am looking for Cardin." I say looking around.

"Why are you looking for him?" she asked with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"That son of a bitch attacked Ruby last night." I say "He hit her in the head so hard that she was unconscious until just a few hours ago not to mention the stab."

"He did what!?" she asks genuinely sounding angry. I didn't know Velvet could get angry. "That bastard!"

"She is mostly fine now though so don't worry." I say realizing I should have broken the news to her more sensitively. I was just frustrated by not being able to find that pile of garbage.

"That's good to hear at least." she says letting out a sigh. "Listen I know where you can find him."

"Where?!" I ask eager to give him whats coming to him.

"He is in business class right now." she says quietly. "afterwards he usually goes the the basketball court to shoot hoops and the best part is he is usually alone."

"Thanks Velvet your the best." I say hugging her. "Don't worry I'll kick him in the teeth a few times just for you."

"That would be fantastic." she says giggling softly. "Make sure he pays for what he did to Ruby, no one deserves what he did to her much less someone as sweet as Ruby."

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about that." I say curling my fingers into a fist. "He is gonna pay for hurting the one I love." I immediately run off towards the basketball court leaving a giggling Velvet behind me.

Ruby's POV -

I groggily sit up and stretch. "That was a nice nap." I think to myself yawning. I look around and notice Weiss isn't here. I see a note out of the corner of my eye resting on the bedside table. I pick up and see that it reads "Ruby don't worry I will be back before tonight I have some business to take care off, I love you." I lay it back down wondering what business she could be talking about.

"Hey sweetie." I turn to see my dad entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better." I say only slightly honestly. "The cops aren't going to do anything."

"Son of a bitch." he says sounding very upset and collapsing into the chair next to my bed. "I thought this might happen, I have heard of the Winchesters and they have a lot of pull around here because of their god damn money."

"Don't worry about it daddy." I say putting my hand on his comfortingly. "I have pretty much gotten over it already thanks to Weiss."

"I have always liked that girl." he says half smiling. "As your father though I would love to just beat that boy into a pulp."

"Speaking of which...maybe we shouldn't tell Yang for now." I say nervously.

"Yeah..I hear you we wouldn't want your big sister going to jail for murder." He says chuckling slightly. "Where did Weiss go anyway?"

"I'm not sure" I answer picking up the note. "She says she'll be back before tonight but she had some business to take care of."

"Oh I see." he says with a sly grin on his face.

"What?" I ask now curious.

"Oh don't worry I have a feeling you will find out." he says standing up. "Is there anything you need?"

"Actually if you wouldn't mind going to mine and Yang's apartment and getting my laptop I would really appreciate it." I say smiling.

"No problem I will just have to borrow your sister's key." He says kneeling down and kissing my cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too daddy." I say waving by as he leaves the room. I was tempted to tell him about me and Weiss but I will wait till she is here too. I really do wonder where she is.

Weiss' POV-

I spend the nearly an hour waiting at the basketball court. I was beginning to think that maybe he wouldn't show up but finally I say his stupid mug walking in holding nothing but a basketball. It doesn't take long before he spots me and a look of anger spreads over his face.

"What the hell are you doing here dyke?" he says smirking probably at the noticeable anger that causes me. "That right I heard about you and your little girlfriend, how is she by the way?" He asks smugly.

"First nice to know your also a homophobe on top of being a racist prick." I say angrily. "Second you know damn well how she is doing."

"I don't know what your talking about." he says smirking and shrugging.

"Thanks to you she was nearly put into a coma...I was so scared that she wouldn't wake up." I look down trying not to cry. "I had to watch helplessly not knowing if the woman I love would ever open her eyes again." I look up at him with the most intense death glare I could muster.

"Like a I give a damn." He says thrown back a bit. "Not only are you a couple of disgusting lesbos but your also a bunch of animal lovers."

"Don't ever talk about mine and Ruby's relationship like that" I run at him landing a hard blow to his gut. "and the Faunus are not animals!" I yell as I kick him in the face knocking him back onto the ground.

"I'm gonna tell my father." He says sitting up and holding his face. "He'll have you thrown in jail if you lay another finger on me."

"Shut up!" I yell kicking him in the side of the head knocking him back down. "You think I'm afraid of your father?" I step on his hand. "I am a Schnee I could just give my father a call and have him bankrupt your father with few mere words." I say bluffing and knowing full well my name means nothing anymore and even if it did I would never ask my father for help.

"What...do you want?" he asks sounding defeated.

"I want you to stay away from Ruby for starters." I say looking down at him. "I also want you to stay away from Velvet and all other Faunus, your buddies too so you better let them know."

"Fine." He groans angrily.

"Oh and if you or your buddies break my rules." I push my foot down harder on his hand. "Not only will I give my father a call but I will do a lot more than just give you a beating." He just yelps in pain. "Am I understood?"

"Yes..." he says in a barely audible tone.

"Yes what?" I ask moving my foot to his head and pushing it down. "and speak up."

"Yes ma'am" he says yelping again.

"Good now I have to get back to Ruby." I say starting to walk away. "almost forgot."

"What?" he says sitting up slightly before I kick him in the mouth.

"That was from Velvet." I respond turning around and heading towards the road and calling for a cab.

Ruby's POV-

I was just laying back and checking my email on my laptop and talking to my dad when I heard the door open and I turned to see that it was Weiss. "Hey Weiss!" I say a bit to loudly before I remember that I am in a hospital.

"Quiet dolt people are trying to sleep." she scolds me before taking her spot next to me on the other side of the bed.

"Sorry." I say nervously. "So where were you?"

"Lets just say that Cardin won't be a problem anymore." she says smirking.

"What did you do?" I ask concerned.

"I beat him senseless and used my name to bluff that I would ruin his family financially if he didn't leave you and the rest of his victims alone." she says firmly.

"Weiss...I am glad that Cardin got what was coming to him but...what if you had been hurt?" I ask trying not to sound angry because I wasn't just...worried I guess.

"I can handle myself Ruby besides Cardin could never take me in a fight." she responds confidently.

"Not a fair one no but what if he got the jump on you like he did me?!" I say kind of loudly. "What if he had a gun or something?!"

"Ruby.." she starts to say but I cut her off.

"You can't just go and do stuff like that on your own!" I yell tears forming a bit in my eyes. "Do you have any Idea how much it would kill me if you had been hurt or worse because you were defending me!" My dad gets up and leaves the room and there is a bit of a silence before she speaks up again.

"I'm sorry Ruby..I just couldn't stand letting him get away with everything he has done." she says looking down at the floor. "Especially what he did to you.."

"Weiss..." I say realizing I probably hurt her feelings a lot. "It's okay I'm not mad it's just...imagine how you felt when I got hurt."

"It felt like my heart had been ripped out...then it was just a prolonged numbness." she says looking up at me and I see she had started crying a bit.

"That's how I would feel if something had happened to you Weiss." I say putting my hand on her cheek. She puts her hand over mine.

"I'm sorry...I won't stop defending you but I won't be so rash about it next time." she says leaning forward and kissing me. I kiss her back before smiling.

"I guess that's the most I can ask for." I lay my arm down on the bed and Weiss holds my hand. Suddenly we hear a loud cough and we turn to see that my dad is standing in the doorway. Weiss face turns as red as I imagine mine is.

"So how long has this been going on?" dad asks.

"Um..." I start saying and I turn to look at Weiss. "Well we have been dating for a couple weeks now but we have had feelings for each other for years..we just didn't realize it until recently."

"Like she said.." Weiss says standing up. "..and I want you know that I love your daughter very much and promise that I would never hurt her." she says looking so nervous that she might faint. I can't help but smile at her. He scans her up and down and looks over at me before a big grin spreads across his face.

"Well how could I not approve after hearing that." he says.

"Your not surprised daddy?" I ask curiously.

"I am a little but to be honest I have always kind of had a feeling." he says standing across from Weiss and shaking her hand before hugging her. "Weiss I honestly couldn't think of someone better for Ruby to be with and as long as you make my little girl happy then you have my support."

"Thank you sir." she says hugging him back making me very happy. Weiss sits down next to me and I grab her hand.

"Well now that your girlfriend is here to look after you I have to get going, my flight is leaving in about 2 hours and I have to get to the airport early." he says leaning down and hugging me.

"Thanks for coming daddy" I say kissing his cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too sweetie." he says looking over at Weiss. "Bye Weiss take good care of my daughter."

"I will I promise." she says and I kiss her cheek causing her to blush. I can't help but giggle. With one last goodbye my dad walks out of the room leaving. Me and Weiss just sat and talked for a bit before night rolled around.

"Hey Weiss?" I ask starting to nod off.

"Yes Ruby?" she asks back and she starts tucking me in and laying her head on the bed next to me.

"What do you say when I get out tomorrow that we go on a date?" I say closing my eyes.

"That sounds great Ruby." she says yawning.

"Awesome...I Love you Weiss." I say slowly starting to fall asleep.

"I love you too Ruby." Before long I am out cold and dreaming about spending a day out with my Weiss.


	13. Chapter 11

Hey guys ^^' I am really sorry this was took so long but I have been having a lot of issues in the real world and it led to a lot of delays on different projects unfortunately including this one. A lot of health issues I would rather not go into to much right and the fact that I got a new computer which is awesome but sadly I lost a lot of old files including my original draft of this chapter. Regardless I tried to make this one a bit longer to make it up to you guys. I hope you enjoy it and remember if you wanna support me outside of just reading my stories which I really appreciate you can check out my Youtube Channel and my DA page the links of which can be found on my profile. :) Okay enough about me let's get to the chapter.

Chapter 11 -

I woke up slowly my eyes adjusting to the light coming from the window. I sit up stretching and yawning looking at the clock to see that it is almost noon.

"Hey sleepy head." I turn to see Weiss smiling at me.

"Hey beautiful." I smile back at her and lean over kissing her. She giggles lightly showing that side of her that only I know.

"The doctor says you can leave anytime you want ." She says pulling up a bag. "Your sister brought your clothes."

"Remind me to give her a big hug later." I stand up taking off the gown I was wearing.

"Geez you dolt you could go do that in the bathroom." Weiss says covering her eyes.

"Its no big deal Weiss I don't care if you see my underwear." I say pulling my skirt on.

"Shut it." was her only response and I finish getting dressed.

"You can look now" I say chuckling.

"Let's just go get you checked out." We start to walk out of the room before we get cut off by a nurse with a wheel chair.

"Oh Miss Rose I see your leaving then I got here just in time." she says smiling.

"What do you mean?" I ask genuinely confused.

"I'm sorry but it's hospital policy for you to leave in a wheel chair." she says waiting for me to sit down.

"Oh of course" I say letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Just zip it and get in the chair so we can leave." Weiss says pushing me lightly towards it.

"Alright fine mom." I say sitting down in the chair.

"Alright lets get you checked out and on your way." the nurse says wheeling me off with Weiss following alongside. After what seemed like ages we finally checked out at the front desk and we were out the front door.

"Finally!" I took the first chance I had to jump out of the chair and run around in the fresh air.

"You really do act like a child sometimes." Weiss says smiling.

"Yeah yeah" I say to her before waving goodbye to the nurse. "Goodbye thanks for everything and tell the doctor I said thanks too."

"I will take care now." The nurse says turning around and heading back inside.

"So um would you mind if we went to my place for a bit before we head out on that date?" I ask.

"Not at all I was actually about to suggest the same thing." she says "It would give us both a chance to get properly cleaned up."

"Yeah" I say nodding. "I could really use a hot shower and besides I would really prefer to take White Rose on our date."

"You really love that bike don't you?" she asks trying to get us a cab.

"Not as much as I love you." I say unable to suppress a giggle at the sight of her face turning a light shade of pink. Finally a cab stops and we get in telling the driver where to take us. Before long we arrive at my apartment and hop out. Weiss pays the guy and we head inside. "It's so good to be home." I say twirling in place slightly. Then all of a sudden I hear a weird rustling coming from Yangs room.

Weiss' POV-

"I guess Yang is home." I say not to surprised before we hear what sounds like a moan and a loud bang coming from her room.

"What was that?" Ruby says sounding concerned and she moves rather quickly for her sisters room. I follow after curious myself. Once we reach her door and Ruby is about to open it I see what looks like a sock laying in front of the door under the door knob. Almost as if it had been hanging on the door knob. Then it hits me all at once and I try to stop Ruby from opening the door.

"Ruby wait!" I shout but it's to late the door is open and on the bed in front of us was a naked Yang and Neptune looking at us like deer caught in the headlights.

"Ruby...I didn't think you'd be home so soon.." Yangs manages to say before Ruby slams the door shut and runs to her room. I run after her to make sure she's okay. I see her sitting on her desk chair hiding her face in her hands probably out of embarrassment.

"Ruby?" I ask trying to get her attention. She looks up at me her face redder than I think I have ever seen it. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just could've gone my whole life without seeing that." she says nervously.

"I can't even imagine how embarrassing that must have been." I say pulling her over to the bed and sitting her down as I sit next to her. She doesn't say anything just lays her head on my shoulder which I really liked. As we sit there I take a look around her room and realize just how messy it is. "Seriously Ruby you could at least try to clean up after yourself." I say half jokingly and start cleaning up. Ever since I was little I couldn't help but clean compulsively whenever I saw a mess. I eventually reach her desk and see a picture of us and the gang from high-school. Jaune was making a stupid face, Yang and Neptune were getting all lovey dovey as usual, Blake was standing on the other side of Yang looking annoyed while Sun forces a smile onto her face, and right in the middle was me and Ruby. As was pretty common of me at the time I had a big scowl on my face and Ruby was hanging off me smiling in that cute way she always does. I think I actually remember taking this picture it was about a year after me and Ruby became friends. I may have been scowling but on the inside I was smiling wider than ever because it was about that time that I realized what having friends especially one as amazing as Ruby was like. Before that other than Winter I felt so lonely and sad all the time. I honestly don't know where I would be if I hadn't met Ruby for all I know I would still be back home under my father's boot.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby asks with a very curious tone to her voice.

"Yes Ruby?" I respond returning to my cleaning.

"Well um...I was kinda wondering if..if we..?" she struggles to ask making me kind of nervous about what she is going to ask me.

"Spit it out dolt." I say getting kind of impatient.

"I was just wondering if...we were ever going to do anything like that?" she asks turning red as I turn to face her.

"Pardon?" I ask wondering if I heard correctly.

"I'm sorry!" she yells bolting off the bed "that was a really weird question wasn't it?!"

"No no it's fine" I start as I pull her over to me "you were just curious." I say wrapping my arms around her waist. She looks away slightly embarrassed. "Look...someday yes I imagine that we will...do things like that, but for now I think it's still a bit to early for us to talk about that."

"Yeah..your right I'm sorry I guess seeing that just got me thinking." she says turning to face me.

"Eventually we'll be ready for that but" I pause to lay a passionate kiss on her lips "that should be enough for now."

"It is more than enough." she says smiling at me. "Anyway we should probably get cleaned up if we're still gonna go on that date your the guest so you can use the shower first."

"I apreciate it..um if you don't mind could I borrow some clothes too I...kinda forgot that I don't have anything to change into?" I ask kind of embarrassed that I was could be so forgetful.

"Ah sure just take whatever." she says sitting at her computer.

"Thanks." I say grabbing some clothes out of her closet. Does this girl own any clothes that aren't red and black? I step into the bathroom turning the shower on. I still can't believe she asked me that I know I acted like it didn't bother me but...it definitely had more of an effect than I let on. I can feel the heat rise to my face before I shake myself back into reality and get in the shower.

About an hour later Ruby and I are both ready to go. It felt really weird to be wearing Ruby's clothes especially her...unmentionables but I guess I can deal with it for today.

"You know you look really cute in red and black Weiss." Ruby says smiling at me.

"Shut it!" I say back. "Are you trying to say you don't find my normal color scheme cute?" I ask back a bit snarky.

"N-Not at all I guess I just find you cute in anything." she says nervously rubbing the back of her head. Why does she have to be so damn sweet.

"Alright then I guess it's fine." I say looking away slightly. "So where are we going?"

"Um hey Rubes..." we both turn to see Yang and Neptune standing there looking mortified. "I'm...really sorry you had to see that it's just I was feeling really anxious between you being in the hospital and my big fight on Monday so Neptune came over to keep me company and well...one thing led to another." she says nervously which was surprising by itself because I didn't think Yang could get nervous.

"Yeah I'm sorry too I figure that was probably the last thing you wanted to see." Neptune says.

"It's uh..its fine I understand we just need to have better rules for this sort of thing." Ruby responds nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah we promise we'll be better with timing and communication from now on" Yang says letting out a nervous chuckle before returning to her usual self. "So where are you love birds going."

"I just figured we would go to dinner and maybe a night time walk through the park after" Ruby says enthusiastically. I am actually surprised at her actually kind of romantic choices.

"You sure that's such a good idea after what happened last time?" Yang asks with a worried tone.

"Oh please I'm not gonna let anyone get the jump on me again and besides even if they did" she latches onto my arm "my Weissy would be there to protect me."

"Uh yeah of course I would." I say blushing slightly. It amazes me how quickly she got over the embarrassment of doing stuff like this.

"Alright well in that case have fun you two." Yang says giggling slightly.

"We will bye!" Ruby shouts and drags me out the door.

"Since when do you call me Weissy?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Just now isn't it cute?" she asks looking at me with that adorable smile of hers.

"Oh shut it dolt and get on the bike." I say to which she responds by hopping on White Rose. I hop on after her holding onto her tightly and nuzzling my face into her back. Honestly I think I am starting to love this bike too. She takes off down the road until we eventually we reach a small restaurant just outside the city. It was a fairly nice place nothing fancy but that's fine since we weren't really dressed for fancy. We walked inside and the host showed us to our table handing us our menus.

"So um..did I make a good choice?" Ruby asks obviously searching for approval.

"You did fine Ruby" I say suppressing a chuckle. "besides no matter where we ended up I would have loved it just because I was with you." This causes her face to light up. I love that I can have that effect on her. Eventually we hear a familiar male voice ask

"What'll it be ladies?" we both look up to see the smirking face of Sun. Ruby immediately jumps up to hug him.

"Sun what are you doing here we thought you moved away with your parents?" Ruby asks excitedly.

"Yeah I did but I moved back recently like last week recently I just haven't gotten around to visiting everyone." he says looking kind of apologetic.

"Wait how did you get a job so fast?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Oh my Uncle owns this restaurant and he promised me a job if I decided to move back." he explains.

"That's why I was do drawn to this place!" Ruby shouts a little louder than she probably should."You used to invite us here for dinner sometimes I can't believe I forgot that." I signal her to sit down and calm herself which she thankfully understands. "Why did you decide to move back?" she asks.

"Well three reasons first I decided I wanted to go to college here." he says.

"That's awesome maybe we will have classes together" Ruby exclaims excitedly.

"That's another huge reason" he exclaims leaning down and pulling me and Ruby into a hug. "I missed the old gang so much I was beyond bummed all the time." I pull out the hug not because I hated it or anything but because it was fairly embarrassing. Ruby had no such problems as is expected of her.

"What's the other reason?" Ruby asks.

"Well...um because of Blake." he says blushing which is really uncommon for him "me and her have been talking a lot recently over the phone about how much we missed hanging out and seeing each other all the time and let's just say that... we're together now."

"Congratulations!" Ruby says grinning.

"Thanks Rubes." Sun says chuckling. "We decided to move in together next week."

"Well it's about time you have been fawning over her for ages." I say jokingly.

"Hey your one to talk." he says smirking. "Are you two finally dating or what?"

"For your information yes." I say confidently.

"For real?" he says looking genuinely surprised.

"What did you think we were here for?" I ask annoyed.

"I thought you guys were just hanging out or something." he says "Damn that means I owe Neptune 20$."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Neptune bet me that you would get together before your thirties and I said you would never have the guts." he says bluntly.

"Well we're together now so how about you just do your job banana boy!" I shout getting pretty annoyed.

"Alright alright what'll it be?" he says getting ready to wright down our orders and laughing slightly. Eventually we get our food and it was actually pretty good. We just sat there talking about work and school. It was a genuinely fun time. After we eat Ruby pays despite my objections, we say goodbye to Sun and we are off for the park. We actually get there right when the Moon is starting to rise and I'm actually glad that the park is lit otherwise it might be kind of hard to see where we were going. We walk for awhile holding hands and just kind of enjoying each other's company before Ruby decides to speak up.

"It was kind of surreal seeing Sun again." she says taking a seat on a nearby bench and looking up at the sky. "I know that the old days weren't that long ago but they seem like forever ago and seeing him again just really hammered in for me...how much I missed those days."

"I know what you mean It's been over a year since we left high-school and...I the gang has never really been the same since..especially mean and you." I say leaning into her.

"Yeah until recently I never really realized just how badly I wished we could go back to those days." she says slowly draping her arm over me.

"Well at least it seems like everyone is starting to come back home...who knows for how long though..eventually everyone will have to go there separate ways again." I say saddened by the thought.

"True but if seeing everyone again recently has taught me something it's that we will always be friends no matter where we are." Ruby says pulling me closer.

"Yeah that's true it's just sad to have to say goodbye." I say laying my head on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby do you ever worry about what will happen to..us in the future?"

"Sometimes but I know we can take whatever life throws at us we can take it." she says confidently.

"I just worry about any adversities you will have to face being with me." I say honestly "It's been pretty smooth sailing so far but our love isn't exactly considered...normal"

"Well for what it's worth..I promise that no matter where life takes us I will always be there for you Weiss." Ruby says causing a warm feeling to rise in my chest and I can't help but smile. "I don't care what the world thinks honestly as much as I love my sister I wouldn't even care if SHE disapproved." I actually start to choke up and feel tears start to rise to my eyes. "Weiss I may have only realized it very recently but I love you...and I am not about to give you up no matter what." I look up at her and turn her to face me so I can plant a very emotion filled kiss on her lips. After awhile our lips finally part and I look her right in the eyes.

"You have no idea what it means to me for you to say that." I say fighting back tears. "I love you so much Ruby."

"I love you too Weiss." she says paying me back with a kiss of her own and this one was filled with so much passion.

I part my lips inviting her in and for the first time we were making out. It was one of the most amazing sensations I had ever felt. True we didn't really know what we were doing since neither one of us had ever made out before but I didn't care I was so happy in that moment and felt so close to Ruby that to me it was perfect. Honestly it felt so good that I almost forgot where we were but once I remember I slowly pulled away. Ruby looked slightly disappointed at first but understood when I explained that I'd rather take this somewhere slightly more...private. We walked back to her bike and rode to my place. Once there we walked inside and went back to my room. Once there we continued where we left off. Before long I felt Ruby's hands start to move toward my chest and she looked to me for approval. I thought about for a second I know I said earlier today that we should wait for this kind of thing but right now I was so filled with emotion that I didn't care and I gave her a nod to let her know it was okay. That one small gesture gave way for one of the most intense and passionate nights of my life.


	14. Chapter 12

Enjoy the new chapter! :D

Chapter 12 -

Ruby's POV-

I am aggravatingly stirred from my sleep by a beam of sunlight breaking through my window curtains and onto my face. I sit up stretching and yawning before looking around and realizing that this is not my room. I start to wonder where I am and then a hear a tired groan next to me and I look over to see an entirely naked Weiss. That's when I remember exactly where I was and what happened last night. The thought of it kinda of makes me blush I mean it was my first time and it was so spontaneous. I lean over and place a kiss on her cheek before I get up and start putting my clothes on. As I am slipping into my pants I hear a grumbling sound and turn to see Weiss slowly sitting up. She still has a sleepy look in her eyes. "Morning beautiful." I say chuckling. She turns to look at me and judging by her expression this whole thing is taking a second to fully register with her too.

"Just so I am completely sure I didn't just dream it up..did we-?" she starts to ask before I cut her off.

"Have sex?" she nods "Yes absolutely"

"Okay at least I know that was real." she says getting up all inhibitions about us being naked in-front of each other apparently gone. She starts slipping her clothes back on as well.

"So um how do you feel about it?" I ask sitting down on the bed.

"What do you mean?" she asks slipping into her shirt.

"I mean how do you feel about us..going all the way?" I ask and she turns to look at me.

"I am not sure exactly." she says and sits down next to me. "I mean it was...amazing for sure."

"Y-yeah it was." I say blushing slightly.

"I don't know, do you think we were ready for that?" she asks.

"I'm not sure but..I feel like we were." I say. "Like it feels..right, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah..Yeah I know what you mean." she says kissing my cheek. "and I agree I know I had said yesterday we should wait..but even though we only started dating recently we have actually felt this way about each other for a really long time and maybe..this was inevitable."

"So we're in agreement then?" I ask. "That was a good thing?"

"Yes it was a very good thing." she says smiling at me and kissing me on the cheek. "So do you think maybe we should get you home before Yang has a heart attack?"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." I say realizing that she must be worried. "I mean personally I could stay here forever but I should probably let her know I am not dead."

"Could you really?" she asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Could I what?" I ask

"Stay here forever." she clarifies.

"Well yeah I like it here a lot it's very cozy and besides that your here." I say smiling at her. "Why do you ask?" she looks like she was about to answer but then shakes her head.

"Nevermind we really should go." she says grabbing her phone off her desk and heading out the door. I follow behind her closely and wonder what that was all about. We both hop on White Rose and ride back towards my place. I couldn't help but notice Weiss was squeezing me a bit harder than usual.

Once there we both hop off and head inside. Immediately after we get inside I am glomped to the ground by Yang.

"Where were you?!" she shouts and hugs me so tight I can barely breathe. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"I'm really sorry sis." I say hugging her back. "Things just got a little...crazy last night but I'm fine I was just at Weiss' place." she lets go of me and looks back and forth between me and Weiss.

"What were you guys doing that I couldn't at least get a call?" she asks agitated. Neither of us really wanted to answer and we both kinda looked away. "You didn't." she says obviously figuring it out on her own. She stands up and looks at Weiss as if she is waiting for an answer.

"W-We did." Weiss answers managing to at least look Yang in the eye, she never ceases to amaze me.

"Okay then.." Yang says kind of surprising us. "How would you like to die?" she asks in a scarily sweet tone. I immediately jump up in-front of Weiss shielding her.

"Woah sis calm down." I say trying to get her to relax.

"Ruby please move I have to destroy the little sister fucker behind you." she says with that same unnerving tone.

"Look it just sort of happened okay." I say refusing to move. "We were in the park and things got really intimate...and before we knew it we were at her place." This didn't seem to defuse her at all. "You had to know this was coming eventually I'm not a baby anymore." That seemed to strike a chord.

"I know your not a baby anymore but...I'm not ready for you to be THAT grown up yet." she says now looking more sad than angry.

"Yeah well I am." I say confidently. "I love Weiss very much and..I'm happy she was my first." I feel Weiss put her hand on my shoulder and she pulls me back slightly so she can step in-front of me.

"Yang I know that you care about Ruby a lot." she says and Yang gives her a stern look. "I have known you both for years and I know that...for most of her life you had to be like a mom and a big sister to her and I know that's made you very protective of her." Yang doesn't interrupt but gives the signal to go on. " I know all that but..I would NEVER to do anything to hurt Ruby, I love her and want to protect her too." Yang looks back and forth between us for a few minutes before letting out a long sigh.

"Okay okay fine." she says and point a finger at Weiss. "but if you EVER go back on that me and you are going to have a problem, got it?"

"I won't you have nothing to worry about." she says back.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." she says and walks over to the couch and collapsing down onto it exhaustively.

"Thanks Yang." I say walking over and kissing her on the head before dragging Weiss back to my room.

Weiss' POV-

Ruby drags me back to her room and I breathe a sigh of relief that we were able to avoid that potentially painful situation. I mean that both literally and figuratively.

"Well..that went well." Ruby says collapsing onto her bed.

"Honestly the fact that I still have all my teeth is a victory for me." I say only half jokingly and Ruby lets out a soft laugh in response. I lay on the bed next to her and we both just lay there looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly my phone starts ringing and I pull it out of my pocket to see that it's Winter calling me. I answer out of curiosity as to why she would suddenly be calling me during day when she would normally be working.

"Hey Winter what's up?" I ask.

"Is that Winter?!" Ruby asks excitedly bouncing up and down. "Tell her I said hi!"

"My dolt of a girlfriend says hi." I say rolling my eyes and smirking at her antics.

"Um you can tell her I said hi but this is a serious call." she says with a slightly frantic tone.

"What is it?" I ask sitting up her tone worrying me.

"Weiss...Father got a call from ." she says.

"Damn." I whisper biting my lip slightly out of frustration. I was hoping that idiot wouldn't be smart enough to think of that.

"He backed your story but only because he didn't want people to get wind of a Schnee being thrown in jail for assault." she says bitterly. "He is furious about you using his name though."

"Figures, appearances are all he has ever cared about" I say relieved that I won't have any legal issues to deal with but angry because now I am gonna have to deal with my father. "and of course he is." Ruby is now on her knees behind me on the bed and has her hand resting on my shoulder in a comforting manner. Honestly I would be far more furious if it wasn't for Ruby's presence soothing me.

"He wants you to make a trip up the manor so he can 'speak' to you." she says putting obvious air quotes around the word speak.

"I guess I have no choice if I want avoid dealing with the authorities." I say letting out an annoyed groan.

"I'll come get you in a few days to drive you up here." she says. "It's way to far for you to take a cab."

"Thanks sis I wish I could be seeing you again under better circumstances." I say at least looking forward to seeing her.

"Me too but it'll still be great to see you again oh and Ruby can come to if she wants." she says.

"I'll talk to her about it later." I say "Love you sis bye."

"Love you too see you in a few days." she says and we both hang up. I turn to tell Ruby about it.

"No need to explain I got the gist of it." she says hugging me. "I'm sorry this all happened because you stuck up for me."

"Oh hush you dolt, you have nothing to apologize for." I say breaking the hug and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I wanted to do that okay so anything bad that happens is entirely on me." I collapse back onto the bed putting my arm over my eyes.

"Well whatever happens I'm here for you." she says laying next to me and cuddling into my side.

"Thank you Ruby." I say cuddling with her as well. "I just can't believe that man, after everything he has done to me and he can't act like a father at least once." I put my hand over my scar and think about telling ruby how I got it. If I can talk to anyone about it, it would be her. "Would you like to know how I got this?"

"Are you sure?" she asks looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yes I'm sure." I take a deep breath and look back up at the ceiling. "It was when I was young girl, I was on a business trip with my father and we were in the car on the way to a meeting." I say looking back at Ruby to gauge her reaction. I can't really tell what she is feeling but she is definitely listening intently. "He only really used to bring us along so he could act like the perfect husband and father of the perfect family." I say unable to hold back a chuckle at the idea. Then the memory of what happened floods back into my mind and I feel like I have to fight back tears. "Suddenly our car was attacked by a group of radical Faunus who wanted us dead for my father's cruel treatment of the Faunus, they killed the security detail that was with us and pulled us out of the car lining us up on our knees near the road." I start shivering unsure if I will even be able to continue. Then I feel the soft touche of Ruby's hand in mine and she gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "I tried to run and one of them took a slice at me with a knife cutting my face." I reach up with my other hand and touch my scar. "My mother ran to try and protect me from him because he was about to finish the job and...and..." I can feel tears begin to flow down my face and I'm trembling. "they killed her...they killed her right in-front of me, they slit her throat." I would have lost all composer then and there if Ruby wasn't next to me comforting me. I barely manage to continue in between sobs. "that's why I have those night terrors..that's why I was so closed off from people because I have hated myself ever since...If I hadn't tried to run she wouldn't of tried to protect me and maybe she would still be here."

"Weiss..you can't blame yourself for that you were just a scared child and your mom protected you because she loved you, she wouldn't want you to blame yourself." she says noticeably crying herself. She hold me close to her resting my head on her chest trying her best to comfort me. Eventually I calm down enough that I am able to keep from sobbing at least.

"Before they could kill the rest of us the security forces back up showed up and rescued us." I say sniffling. "I was rushed to the hospital and luckily I didn't lose the eye...my dad came into my room the next day and instead of being there for me like a good father would he told me that I was a foolish brat and I brought it on myself." I say with as much hate as I could muster.

"What a bastard...how can a human being be so cruel?" Ruby asks stroking my hair.

"He's not human...he's a monster." I say holding onto Ruby tighter. "If it weren't for Winter I probably would've killed myself long ago...I felt so little happiness for most of my childhood and I thought I never would again." I pull back slightly and look Ruby in the eye. "That is until I met you...you made me feel happiness again, you gave me a reason to live again." I say placing a soft kiss on her lips. She kisses me back.

"I am sorry you had to go through that Weiss...I mean yeah I lost my mom when I was young too and it was devastating but...I at least had a supportive family and friends to help keep me going, I don't know if I would have had the same strength that you to keep going like that." she says in a somber tone.

"I'm sorry I forgot that you lost your mother too.." I say as sympathetically as I can.

"It's okay I am glad that you opened up to me, I'm sad that you went through that but I am happy you trusted me enough to tell me." she says with a soothing softness to her voice. Then I am reminded of what I was about to ask Ruby before we left my apartment.

"Ruby?" I ask.

"Yes?" she responds.

"Would you move into my apartment with me?" I ask tensing up afraid she might say no.

"You mean like permanently?" she asks sounding kind of surprised.

"It's okay if you don't want to...it's just I get kind of sad at night because your not there and I hate waking up alone when the night terrors wake me." she doesn't respond at first. "Like I said it's okay if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding?" she asks pulling me into a tight hug followed by a deep kiss. "Of course I will!"

"Really?" I say my heart starting to flutter.

"Well duh I'd love to live with you." she says smiling sweetly at me.

"Thank you so much Ruby." I smile back at her realizing all over again why I love this girl. Even when I am at my lowest she somehow manages to lift me out of my sadness and make me happy. We just took a huge step in our relationship and I know the road ahead might get pretty rough for us but in this moment I am so happy and truly believe that together me and Ruby will be able to face them head on and even win.


	15. Update 3

Greetings Fellow Otakus! :D Just here to say a few things including THANKS A TON for showing Fast Love so much support, seriously it means a lot to me that this many of you are willing to even take a glance at my story let alone follow it for this long and genuinely enjoy it. :) You guys are awesome and really help motivate me to write! :D Also I will be making a concerted effort to get at least one chapter of this story out a week starting with the last chapter (chapter 12). Sadly Fast Love is almost over :( don't worry though I will be doing more fan fictions afterward I am not sure what they will be about but I do know I will be doing something related to Slenderman because the idea came to me recently. :)

I would like to make a proposition with you guys though, some of you have already gone over to my YouTube channel and I really appreciate that but I could really use more support so if I can get to at least 100 subscribers within two weeks from this update being posted I will do a prequel AND sequel series to Fast Love. I will hold a community vote on which one gets done first when/if we reach the goal. :) These won't be just slapped together half assed projects either I have a ton of ideas for them. There are a lot of you here so it shouldn't be to hard to reach the goal and I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you guys were totally capable. XD Don't worry though Fast Love will continue and be finished regardless of whether we reach the goal or not I wouldn't do that to you guys and I will continue writing fan fiction regardless but if you wanna see those particular series get made then head over my YouTube and check it out. :) I would like to stress don't feel obligated to do this because you guys are awesome enough just for reading my work in the first place but I would really appreciate it.

I am really thankful to all of you and hope you don't feel like a shameless attempt to squeeze subs out of you I just thought it was a kind of fun way to give a gentle shove to people who may or may not like my content to at least go and give it a look and hopefully sub if they like what they see. :) That's about all I have to say for now but I will be back with another update by the end of these two weeks, see you guys next time. :)


	16. Chapter 13

Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. :) I got it done kind of early and decided to just give it to you guys now XD. We are really close to the end and it might start to get pretty intense. XD Oh an remember you only have until next Saturday to reach that 100 Subscriber goal on Youtube if you want to see that Sequel and Prequel series you better get the word out lol XD Oh and there is a drawing I did of Ruby on my Deviantart page it is how I imagine her to look in the story :D expect more of those in the future XD

Chapter 13 -

Ruby's POV -

I wipe the sweat from my forehead as I finish packing the last box and glance around my soon to be old room. Everything is now packed inside boxes and bags. It's not as bad as when I left my first room behind when me and Yang moved out of our old house but I start to get a little sad thinking about leaving this place. True I shared the place with Yang but this apartment was my first adult home and that kinda causes an attachment. Then I think about living with Weiss and sleeping in the same bed and all that mushy sadness is instantly replaced with nervous excitement. It's been a couple days since Weiss asked me to move in and I would be lying if I said I didn't worry slightly for a bit that we were moving to fast, but I think we are ready for this step. I am sure everything will work out. I plop down on my bed one last time. I still can't believe the day has come after today me and Weiss will officially be living together everytime that thought enters my mind I get all giddy. After awhile I hear a horn from outside and realize that it must be Yang, Neptune, Blake, and Weiss with the moving truck. Me and Weiss decided to ask for extra help because we were already kinda tired from work that morning. Jaune and Pyrhha couldn't help because they had class today . Ren and Nora had plans and Penny lives to far away. Sun would help us move my stuff into Weiss' place later since he had to work later than the rest of us. Well I guess it'll be our place now I think to myself as I run out the door to greet them. "Hey guys!" I shout as I run down the stairs and straight into Weiss so I can give her a big hug.

"What's that all about?" she asks.

"No reason just felt like it." I reply grinning.

"Not like I mind or anything." she says blushing at the fact that everyone is giggling at us. "Did you get all your stuff packed dolt?"

"Yep everything is all set to move." I pronounce proudly and jokingly saluting. "Hey Blake thanks for the help, we'll be sure to help you move into Sun's place next." I say winking and causing her to blush slightly.

"No need to thank me, I mean it's the least I could do." she says smiling.

"Hey where's my thanks?" Neptune asks pretending to be upset.

"I'm sure you'll get a nice 'thank you' from Yang later." Weiss says smirking at them. Neptune looks embarrassed but Yang just winks at her.

"You bet, your welcome to watch if you want." she says causing Weiss to light up like a neon sign and push me inside.

"Let's just get this over with okay!" she shouts and everyone laughs.

It takes us about an hour or so to get everything in the truck. I don't have that much stuff I mean the heaviest things we had to move were my desk and dresser. It just took a bit longer because we were having so much fun just joking around and generally acting like idiots. It felt like the good old days. More than once I could've sworn I saw Yang start to tear up and I know I hear a sniffle or two. I guess she really didn't expect me to take a such a huge step so soon but I'm sure she'll be okay. Besides she already invited Neptune to move in and as soon as the lease runs out on his apartment he is going to. I know he'll take care of her. Once we have everything packed Yang, Neptune and Blake get in the truck and start heading for Mine and Weiss' place. Weiss and I just hop on White Rose to head on over.

Sun was there waiting for us by the time we got there. He greeted Blake using his pet name for her 'Kitty' to which she responded by slugging him in the arm. She wasn't to used to public displays of affection though I did see her sneak a quick kiss on his cheek which made me smile. She deserves to have someone that will make her happy. We were a bit quicker about getting the stuff off the truck and into the apartment mostly because it was starting to get a tad late. We decided to set my desk up in the living room since there wasn't much room for it in Weiss'...our room. Especially after we put my dresser in there. Weiss and I decided we could handle the unpacking and thanked everyone for their help. Blake and Sun left in his car. Neptune went to wait in the truck and Weiss decided to start unpacking stuff back in our room. I guess they wanted to give me and Yang a minute alone. Which I appreciate greatly.

"So I guess this is it...my baby sister is all grown up and moving in with her girlfriend." she says obviously putting on a smile.

"Thank you for being so understanding Yang..I couldn't ask for a better big sister." I say hugging her.

"I guess I was even less ready than I thought for this." she says and I hear her start to cry softly.

"Just remember...no matter how grown up I am you will always be my big sister" I say breaking the hug and wiping a tear from her face. "and I will always be your baby sister." She plasters a big grin on her face and wipes away her tears with her arm.

"Damn straight and don't you forget it." she says giving me a thumbs up. "Well I think I've kept Neptune waiting long enough..bye Rubes I love you."

"I love you too." I say and wave goodbye as she walks out closing the door.

Weiss' POV -

I am almost done unpacking Ruby's clothes and various other belongings, once I am done in here the only thing to unpack is her computer in the living room. I am in the middle of unpacking the last box into her bottom drawer when she walks in.

"How did it go?" I ask not looking up from the box.

"Pretty good actually." she says kneeling behind me and wrapping her arms around my neck causing me to smile. I love when she does things like this it gives me such a warm feeling inside. "Thank you for giving us that moment alone I think me and her really needed that."

"It's no problem I understand this must not be hard on her, I can imagine it wasn't to easy on you either." I say as I finish up unpacking that last box.

"Eh it was a little hard to say goodbye to that apartment but" she leans forward and kisses my cheek. "there's no way I could turn down having you all to myself all the time." I smile and turn to face her.

"I may not have shown it much today, since I am not good at showing my affections in-front of a bunch of people but...I am really really happy your here Ruby I mean it." I say and kiss her.

"I know Weiss and I'm really happy to be here." she says smiling and standing up. "Well I better go unpack my computer really quick and then if you don't mind I'm gonna use the shower."

"I don't mind I was just gonna take my shower in the morning anyway." I say and she walks off. I walk over to the bed and collapse onto it. Today was really exhausting but it was completely worth it. I can't believe it sometimes. That dorky girl who bumped into me in the hall all those years ago is now not only my girlfriend but we are now living together. It just goes to show how much things can change. After awhile I slowly nod off.

I have no idea how long I was asleep but when I wake up it is pitch black in the room so it must be pretty late. I want to just go back to sleep but I need to use the restroom. I start to get up but I realize that something is holding onto my arm and I hear a tired groaning next to me. I look beside me to see a sleeping Ruby holding tightly to my arm. Under any other circumstance I would find this adorable...who am I kidding I still do but I have to get up. I pry her arm off of me and she flips onto her back. At first I am relieved but then I take a second glance at Ruby and more specifically her pajamas. She is wearing a tank-top top that she...clearly had outgrown and a pair of tight short shorts. To say that it it was inticing would be an understatement. I suddenly forgot why I had to get up and am mesmerized by her. I mean yeah Ruby was cute, beautiful even but...there is no denying that she has a really good body too. She was tight and firm in all the right places and lets just say puberty had been far more kind to her than me in terms of...size. I decide to run to the bathroom real quick and splash some cold water in my face to calm down. I will really have to learn to control myself I mean she is going to be here every night from now on. I remember why I got up in the first place and use the restroom before returning to bed and laying next to Ruby. I pull the covers over me and her cuddling into her getting a warm feeling all over. It may take some getting used to but I wouldn't trade this for anything, I smile and kiss her doesn't take long for me to fall asleep again.

The next morning I wake up slightly agitated because I was having a..very nice dream and it was interrupted just when I was getting to the good part. I sit up stretching and suddenly it hits me. I didn't have any nightmares. In fact I actually had a really nice dream and I felt more rested than I had in years. I am actually quite shocked but it is a good shocked. Suddenly the smells of breakfast assaults my nostrils and being actually quite hungry I jump out of bed and run into the living room. When I get there what I see almost kills me. I see Ruby at the stove cooking breakfast in her pajamas and wearing my apron. The adorable levels on display were almost to much to bear.

"Oh morning Weiss" she says beaming at me. "I hope your hungry."

"Um...y-yeah I am thanks Ruby." I say sitting at the table. Ruby places some food in front of me. It is pretty standard. A few pancakes with a side of bacon but it looks really good. I start eating and as soon as the food hits my mouth I realize the look of the food didn't prepare me for how delicious it really was. I immediately tear into it forgetting how much of a slob I must look like.

"Well I am glad you enjoy it." Ruby says letting out a soft giggle. That brought me back to reality and I grew slightly embarrassed.

"Sh-shut it dolt." I say likely blushing. "How did you learn to cook so well?"

"I don't really see my cooking as anything special." she says smiling. "Yang taught me you should see her cooking."

"Well" I start to say as I take my last bite of food. "I think your food is amazing and something tells me..that even if Yang's food was better I would prefer yours."

"Thanks Weissy" she says sitting at the table getting ready to eat her food.

"Your welcome dolt." I say getting up and kissing her on the cheek before heading back to the restroom. "Well I am going to take my shower, Winter should be here in a few hours so try to be ready by then."

"Yes dear!" she jokingly shouts at me down the hall. I really love that girl but she really loves messing with me. It takes about an hour for me to get showered and dressed. I walk back out into the living room to see Ruby on her computer luckily fully dressed.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I plop down on the couch.

"Emailing all my professors to tell them I won't be able to come in to class today." she says. "Shouldn't you be doing that?"

"No need, I am more than certain my father already arranged for me to be out of work and school today." I say flipping the T.V. on.

"If he wasn't such a prick I would be impressed." she says without looking away from the computer. I actually can't help but chuckle at that comment. Eventually she stretched and practically leaps from her desk to the couch, scooting up close and cuddling into my side.

"Are you anxious?" she asks laying her head on my shoulder.

"A little bit I guess." I respond draping my arm over her shoulders. "I guess part of me was hoping I would never have to see him again but I should've known that wouldn't happen."

"Well I will be right there with you the whole way so you won't be facing him alone." she says holding my other hand.

"I would really prefer that you not be there when I speak to him...as much of an asshole as he is I know he at least wouldn't have me intentionally harmed but you...It scares me what he might do." I say honestly.

"Yeah well I don't care." she says gripping my hand slightly. "I made my decision to stand by you Weiss and that includes the hard times" she leans up kissing my cheek. "and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind." She is so stubborn but..I'd be lying if I said it wasn't one of the things I love about her.

"Thank you Ruby, I..don't think I would have the courage to do this if it weren't for you." I say to her smiling slightly.

"Don't mention it that's why I'm here." she says smiling wide at me. "Well that and this." she flips on top of me straddling my lap and plants a very deep kiss on my lips. When she finally pulls back, mostly because we were both out of breath, she winks at me before getting up and strolling into the kitchen. Damn that girl she's not getting away with that. Before she can even make it to the kitchen I grab her wrist and drag her back to the bedroom refusing to make eye contact the whole way.

"Woah Weiss wh-what are you doing?" she asks kind of surprised.

"Shut it you absolute dolt." I say closing the door behind us and paying her back ten fold.

When we finally emerge from the bedroom our clothes are slightly disheveled and our hair is messed up. We are both blushing slightly and Ruby in particular looks as if she hasn't totally recovered yet. We walk into the living room to the sound of a loud coughing sound and we look up to see there, in the doorway, is my big sister Winter with a sly grin on her face.

"I am not interrupting anything am I?" she asks chuckling. I am embarrassed for her to see me like this but I am more happy to see her. I run to hug her almost knocking her over.

"I missed you so much sis." I say hugging as tight as I can.

"I missed you too but your crushing me." she says gasping for air.

"Oh sorry!" I say letting go.

"Well well" she says looking between me and Ruby. "Looks like my little sister went and grew up while she was away."

"Hey Winter, long time no see." Ruby says waving at Winter.

"It certainly has, I just wish we were meeting again under better circumstances." Winter says hugging Ruby.

"Yeah me too, we really need to hang out when there isn't so much stress and anxiety involved." Ruby says half jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood, it works kind of.

"We will for sure but for now are you guys ready to go?" she asks.

"Yeah we've been ready for awhile." I say as me and Ruby grab our overnight bags.

"Alright then let's go, wouldn't want to keep his majesty waiting to long." Winter says sarcastically. We head out and hop into her car. She still has the same one she had when I was in high-school which I'm sure out father didn't like to much but I was kind of happy to see it again. Once we were all secured and ready to go we took of down the road. I tried to enjoy the trip as much as I could with my sister and Ruby because I knew at the end of this road a battle was waiting for me and it was a battle I HAD to win.


	17. Chapter 14

Well here it is the second to last chapter and it is a bit of an emotional roller coaster. XD No you didn't hear wrong this is the second to last chapter only one more and this 3 month journey will be over. While I am sad to see it end I am happy that I actually finished it. This will be the first long running anything that I will actually have finished. :) I hope you guys enjoy it and tune in for finally which will be up by the end of next week. :D Speaking of next week will only have 9 days to reach our goal if you want to see the prequel and sequel series get made. Just go to my profile page and the link to my YouTube channel will be there. You just have to copy and paste it into your browser and it should take you right there. Subscribe if you like what you see and spread the word. :) I know you guys can do it.

Chapter 14 -

For the firs time in over a year I woke up in my old room. We got there pretty late last night so we just went to our rooms to get some shut eye. Ruby was offered the guest room but to my relief and honestly no surprise she opted to sleep with me in my old room. This is the one place in this remnant forsaken mansion I remember fondly because it's where me and Winter would play as kids. She'd sneak into my room at night so we wouldn't get cause performing the forbidden act of 'behaving childishly'. I slowly crawl out of bed not really wanting to deal with the inevitable of facing my father later today but knowing I have to. I look to the other side of the bed expecting to see Ruby but when she wasn't there I half panicked for a second but then I hear the faint sound of water running from my bathroom and the soothing sound of her voice humming and I calm down. She comes out of the bathroom fully dressed and using a towel to finish drying her hair.

"Oh hey Weiss how you feeling?" she asks sitting down next to me.

"Not to great" I answer honestly. "I really...REALLY am not looking forward to my little 'chat' with my father"

"I know but remember I will be right there with you." she says kissing my cheek and getting up to grab a brush running it through her hair.

"Trust me I know, if it weren't for that I don't think I'd be able to face him." I say getting up reluctantly and heading for the bathroom to get cleaned up myself.

Once I am all washed and dressed I went to Winter's room with Ruby to let her know I was ready, for lack of a better word, to speak to our father. She suggested it might be a good idea to dress more formal but there was no way I could stomach getting all dressed up for him. She lead us to his office which I had only been in a few time as a child and never for anything good. Before going in she stops and turns to Ruby.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait out here Ruby?" she asks sounding almost as concerned for Ruby as I was.

"Thanks but no thanks" she says grabbing my hand. "I appreciate your concern but me and Weiss are in this together."

"As you wish." Winter says giving a worried smile and hugging us both. "Good luck you two."

She turns and reluctantly opens the doors to my fathers office and as I remember it looks more like a fancy condo than an office.

"Father, Weiss and her friend are here." she says stone faced as she can.

"Very good" I hear a gruff yet crackly voice say from behind a big chair. "leave us."

"Very well." Winter says before turning around and giving one last look of worried encouragement as she walks out the door closing it.

Ruby's POV -

The chair turns slowly to reveal a young and toned man. He didn't appear to be very old despite having to be at least in his late thirties. He had snow white hair like Weiss but smoothed back. He also had a goatee and wore exceedingly fancy clothes. His eyes looked cold and distant almost like Weiss' were the day I met her only his were far worse. They were almost terrifying.

"Weiss how good to see you." he says with a fair bit of venom. "How have you been since you abandoned your privileged life and promising singing career to go to some shabby college."

"Better than I ever could have here." Weiss says entirely stone faced.

"You know I always regretted letting you go to that high-school ever since you have been nothing but defiant." he says staring daggers at Weiss and Me.

"Well let's just say that place made me realize I could actually be happy and I wasn't going to let you ruin it like you did everything else in my life." Weiss said back to him her anger starting to show through her face slightly.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he says standing up and actually raising his voice. "Have you forgotten that you used my name to get your delinquent hide out of trouble, that is something I cannot abide and unless you do as I say I will give a call right now."

"No father I haven't forgotten but I did what I had to so I could protect someone I cared about" Weiss says unflinching. "and what exactly do you want from me?"

"Excuses as usual and what I want from you my dear daughter is obedience." he says sitting back down.

"Could you be more specific?" she says sounding just annoyed.

"I am glad you asked." he says smirking and moving a stack of papers to the edge of his desk. "You will sign this contract and I will forget all your transgressions like the forgiving father I am." Weiss' hands began to ball into fists. I gently place my hand on hers and appears to calm down. "The terms of the contract state that you will drop out of college and begin your singing career again, that you will move back home, that you will never misbehave again, and that you will sever all ties with those degenerates you call friends" he glances over at me. "including your little experiment over there."

"You can't be serious?" she says looking at him almost stunned. "Haven't you done enough to mess with my life?"

"You either sign it or I call ." he says holding out a pen.

Weiss looks over to me with a sad look in her eyes. I can't believe he is doing this to her, trying to make her choose between her friends, her new life, and possible jail. He really is a scummy bastard. I was about to reach out for Weiss to try and comfort her when she did something I didn't see coming she began walking to his desk. She couldn't be could she? There is no way she would give up everything we had...but then again how could I be so selfish as to expect her to possibly be thrown in jail for me. I actually felt like my heart was beginning to break and tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Fuck you." was all I hear Weiss say and I looked up in shock to see her slapping her father. She then tears up the contract and throws it in his face.

"H-How dare you-!" he begins to shout before Weiss cuts him off.

"How dare me!?" she shouts louder than I think I have ever heard her shout. "All my life you have treated me like nothing but a worthless burden like I was dragging you down...you have never been there for me or acted like a real father and yet you expect me to respect you...you have done so much to fuck up my life!" Weiss shouts venting what I imagine is emotion that has been building for years. "You never let me have any friends, you wouldn't even let me and Winter have fun we had to sneak around to just so we could act like real sisters, you beat me whenever I messed up or stepped a toe out of line, you weren't there for me when I needed a father most when mommy died and worse you made me feel like it was my fault for years!" she is crying now. "I woke with night terrors for years, and now your trying to take me away from the happiest life I have ever known, from my friends, from my job, from my school, and most of all the love of my life who you actually dared to insult by calling her an 'experiment'!"

To say her father was stunned would be putting it lightly. He just stared at her like he had never been talked to like this before. I felt happy for her that she managed to get this all out. My heart also fluttered that she was defending my honor and calling me the love of her life. She turned around and stormed out of the room grabbing my hand pulling me along with her.

"Goodbye forever father" she said before closing the doors behind us. Once we were out of there Winter walked up us worried.

"Weiss how'd it go?" she asked and when Weiss didn't respond she glanced at me.

"Weiss are you okay?" I ask and after a few more moments of silence she starts crying. At first I start to worry until I see a big smile grace her lips. She clings onto me and Winter crying even heavier but she doesn't stop smiling.

"I have *sniff* always wanted to do that." she says confirming that all that emotion she just let out in there had been building up for her whole life. Once she calms down we inform Winter of what went down and while she was worried she was always happy for Weiss. Winter drove us home that night and Weiss was so exhausted that she fell asleep in the car ride home. I carried her inside thanking Winter for the ride and promising to take care of Weiss. Once inside I laid her down on our bed, laying down next to her. It wasn't long before I was out too. I was worried about what may happen to her but in that moment I wanted to just let her rest and be happy that she was finally able to let out all that pent up anger and hate she had been carrying all these years. I kissed her on the forehead and it wasn't long before I was out like a light too.

Weiss' POV -

The next day me and Ruby immediately got ready for work since I had a stop to make beforehand. I was excited to get back to our lives and whatever my father threw at us I was determined to deal with it and not let it ruin what I had built here. We rode on White Rose and like I planned Ruby stopped at an outlet mall not far from work. I told her to go check out the movie rental place and pick up a movie so I could get her away for a little bit and then I went into the store across from it to pick up what I had really come here for. Once I had what I needed I hid it in my work bag then Ruby and I left work. Once there I greeted all my friends who I was very happy to see even Jaune.

Once our shift officially started I walked into my office sitting down and getting to work. It was tedious sometimes but I really do enjoy working here with all my good friends and with Ruby. I never really thought about it before but I guess the thought of it being taken away made me really appreciate it. It wasn't long before I got a call on my cell. I saw that it was Winter and I answered it.

"Hey Weiss." she says sounding almost as if she is unsure how to feel.

"Whats the situation sis?" I ask cautiously.

"Well he says he isn't going to call " she says surprising me and making me smile at the same time. "but...he is filing to officially disown you."

I'll admit I didn't know how to feel about that at first. "Disown me?"

"Yes in the eyes of the law you will no longer be a Schnee." she says still unsure how to feel.

"That means I'm...I'm free!" I shout almost a bit to loudly.

"I was hoping you'd see it that way." Winter says letting out a relieved sigh.

"I mean yeah it's sad that I will no longer have moms name but..that means that man is officially out of my life forever how could I not be happy about that!" I say grinning wider than I have in a long time.

"It should also please you to know...I am moving into town!" Winter says happily.

"What really?!" I say pleasantly surprised.

"Yep, after he told me he was planning to disown I told him he may as well disown me too and I quit my job there." she says actually kind of giddy.

"I am really happy for you sis." I say almost moved to tears. "I am also really happy to hear your moving to town, now my life will be perfect..well it will be starting tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" she asks.

"Well let's just say that I have something very important to ask Ruby." I say smiling and pulling my mystery purchase out of my bag holding a little black box in my hand.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 -

Ruby's POV -

I was in my last class of the day and I couldn't sit still to save my life. I was just so excited I could barely stand it. Before we left for work that morning Weiss came up to me and said we should go on a date tonight. That would be exciting enough but she also said that she had a big surprise for me and I just couldn't wait to see what it was. Finally after what seemed like forever the professor let us go for the day and I bolted out the door as fast as my feet could carry me. Weiss was already waiting at White Rose for me which made me feel kinda bad, I hope she wasn't waiting to long. "Hey..Weiss." I say catching my breath. "I hope you weren't waiting to long."

"No I actually just got here so don't worry about it." she says kissing my cheek. I flash her a big smile before hopping on White Rose as she hops on behind me.

"So where are we headed?" I ask.

"Well our first stop is the old high school, I just figured it'd be nice to see it again." she says wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Your wish is my command." I jokingly say earning an eye roll from her. I take off towards the old high school and luckily it isn't to far so it wasn't a very long ride. It was way past school hours so there was nobody there. "Um quick question how do we get in?" I ask.

"I called ahead to an old teacher of ours and he agreed to leave the back door unlocked for us so we could take a walk around we just have to swear to not touch anything." she says smiling and leading me to the back door. Once inside a huge wave of nostalgia washed over me. All the friends we made and all the experiences we had in these halls its almost overwhelming. It may not have been that long ago but it feels like ages ago that we were all just standing around spending as much time as we could not in class and goofing around.

"It was right here I'm sure of it." I hear Weiss say and see that she had stopped a few steps behind me. It takes me a second but I realize she is standing right in front of our old lockers. I excitedly turn around and walk over to them giving them a good look over. They didn't have any of our old stickers or anything on them anymore which was kinda sad but mine still had that dent where Weiss got mad at me and punched my locker. "This was the spot where we first met." As soon as she said that the memory flashes through my mind. Me running through the hall like an idiot because I was running late and smashing into an unsuspecting Weiss. It may not have been that pleasant of an experience at the time but it is one of my most fond memories. I look up at her smiling and probably blushing.

"Yeah it is." I respond. "I remember it like it happened yesterday, I slammed into you and made you spill your drink all over yourself."

"I was so mad that I wanted to knock you out then and there." she says giggling slightly. "If only I had known what that encounter would lead to."

"Yeah it's funny how life works sometimes." I say holding her hand.

"Up until I met you I was so miserable and lonely..but thanks to you not only did I make amazing friends, I eventually found love." she says entwining our fingers. "It may have been a painful experience but I wouldn't change how we met for anything because that memory is ours." I feel tears welling up in my eyes but I just barely manage to suppress them. I kiss Weiss wrapping my arms around her neck. She puts hers around my waist and kisses me back. After awhile we finally pull apart.

"I love you Weiss." I say my eyes locked on hers.

"I love you too Ruby." she says back to me. Eventually we leave the building locking the back door behind us. "Okay we have one more stop."

"Geez I am already pretty seduced after that first one." I say half jokingly and Weiss' blushes slightly.

"Oh shut it dolt, just get on the bike." she says hopping on the back of the seat.

"The bike has a name." I say hopping on in front of her.

"Oh I'm so sorry." she says chuckling slightly. "Will you please start White Rose so we can go?"

"Gladly" I say starting White Rose up. "Where to?"

"To the old park." she says. I do as she says and take off. That took a bit more time to get too but before long we are there. It is starting to get kind of dark out, it is actually around the same time it was the last time we were here.

"I have a feeling I know why you brought me here." I say smirking and sitting down on the nearby swing set.

"Well it is pretty obvious, aside from the all the time we have spent hear together...it is also where we first decided to try dating." she says sitting on the swing next to me.

"Yeah...I was so confused at the time, unsure of how I felt." I say looking up at the stars. "I mean up until then we had just been really good friends and I thought that was all we were."

"That's exactly how I felt...but I realized that night, thinking about the memories we shared and...I was certain that what I felt for you was more than friendship and I was right." she says swinging slightly.

"Lucky me, otherwise my confession would've been really awkward" I say laughing slightly and earning a small giggle from her. "and to think that I might not of asked you out if it weren't for the pressure from Yang."

"I may not have accepted if Winter hadn't pushed me into thinking about how I felt." she says. "You know we have only been going out for a few weeks but...it feels like a lot longer you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do we may not have been going out for that long but I feel like..we have felt this way about each other for a long time we just didn't realize it, so it kinda feels like we've been dating for years." I say and she lets out a relieved sigh.

"I'm glad you feel the same way" she says answering my question before I can even ask it. "and it makes me feel a lot better about what I'm going to ask."

"What would that be?" I ask curiously.

"Ruby...it's like you said it feels like we have been together for years...and I know for a fact that your the one for me." she says blushing slightly and I'm sure that I'm doing the same. "You dug me out of a deep dark depression, you made me feel happiness for the first time in a long time...you saved my life." she sticks her hand in her pocket. "You cared for me when I had no one else, you showed me that I was worth something, you were my first and best friend...you showed me that I could be loved and love in return." she pulls out a little black box. "I know that I love you with all my heart and that I don't want to spend my life with anyone else." she gets down on one knee in front of me. "I have thought long and hard about this and I feel like I can't go any longer without being Weiss Rose." she opens up the box to reveal a diamond ring and at this point I am crying. "Ruby...Will you please marry me?" she asks me with tears in her eyes as well. I knew what I was going to answer but my heart was so full of emotion I found it hard to get the words out.

"Weiss...I.." I say in between sniffles. "Yes." was all I could manage to get out.

"You mean it?" she asks smiling tears running down her face.

"How could I not say yes?" I say as Weiss slides the ring on my finger. I am unable to contain myself any longer and I leap off the swing wrapping Weiss in the biggest hug I could muster forcing her to the ground. I immediately lift myself up just enough to plant a kiss on her lips. In that moment I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life.

(5 Months Later)

Weiss' POV -

"Weiss calm down you look great." Winter says trying to calm me down as I am pacing back and forth.

"Are you sure?" I ask uneasy. "because I don't feel great in fact...I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Your sister is right Weiss you look beautiful." Pyrrha says putting her hand on my shoulder. I look in the mirror next to me. My hair is actually down for a change, I am wearing an elegant white and blue wedding dress, and I am actually wearing minimal makeup. "I'm just nervous because I know Ruby will be more beautiful."

"Don't worry sis." Winter says hugging me. "I'm sure Ruby is thinking the same thing about you."

"Thanks...both of you, you guys are a big help." I say hugging my sister and smiling at Pyrrha.

"Don't mention now get going it's time." Winter says guiding me out the door.

"Good luck" Pyrrha says as she rushes past us so she can go take her seat. Once we reach the Aisle I see Ruby standing there with her Dad. We decided to walk down the aisle together with the ones giving us away. We don't speak a word to each other as the music starts playing and we begin walking. It was only a couple feet but it felt like the longest Walk I had ever experienced. Once we finally reach the end of the aisle the music stops playing and the minister Ozpin begins speaking.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here to join together these women in marriage. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one spoke up which is lucky because I'd rather not see Yang beat anyone up today. "Through marriage Ruby and Weiss make a commitment together to face their disappointments,embrace their dreams, realize their hopes,and accept each other's failures now, Who supports this woman in marriage?" he asks motioning to Ruby.

"Her father does." Ruby's dad says obviously fighting back tears. He kisses her on the cheek and gives me a hug before taking his seat in the front row.

"Who supports this woman in marriage?" he asks motioning this time to me.

"Her big sister does." Winter says not bothering to fight back the tears. She then hugs me and Ruby before taking her spot as my Maid of Honor along with my brides maids Nora and Pyrrha. Yang was Ruby's Maid of Honor. Penny, Blake, and Jaune were her 'Bridesmaids'. We turned to face each other and I am barely able to contain myself from kissing her then and there.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this friendship that they found love, now our two brides have prepared personal vows."

"Weiss...you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't ever repay you for the happiness that you have given me but I vow that I will try for the rest of my life. I will be there for you whenever you need me, I will never ask more of you than I am willing to give, I will do my best to make you as happy as I can and I will give you all the love I have to give for the rest of our lives." I start to tear up as I listen to her beautiful words.

"Ruby you say that you can never repay me..well I guess we are in the same boat." I say trying not to cry. "Before I met you I thought I had no reason to live and you gave me one. You have me happier than I ever thought I could be and I promise that I will try my best to return the favor. I will work as hard as I can to make a good life for us, to stand by you during the hard times, and to never ever take you for granted."

"Do you Ruby take Weiss to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" he says looking toward Ruby and motioning toward me.

"I will." she says without hesitation.

"Do you Weiss take Ruby to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." I say excitedly still crying a bit. We exchange wedding rings.

"Then by the power invested in me by the country of Vale I now pronounce you Wife and Wife, you may now kiss the bride." he didn't have to tell me twice I immediately pull Ruby into a kiss. "Ladies and Gentleman it is my privilege to introduce to you for the first time Mrs. and Mrs. Rose." Everyone immediately cheers and claps throwing rice.

After the ceremony we all went into the grand hall next door for the reception. Ruby and I have the first dance of course but then the reception really kicks off and everyone pairs off and starts dancing. Ruby danced with both Yang and her Father. I dance with Winter. Of course Jaune and Pyrrha are dancing as well as Blake and Sun. Ren and Nora were dancing too or rather Nora was dancing and Ren was being dragged around like a rag doll. Eventually it is time to cute the cake. Ruby and I cut the first slice of course, feeding a bite to one another. After the reception is over me and Ruby decide to change out of our dresses which we hand over to our respective Maids of Honor. After which we wave goodbye to everyone and head out hopping onto White Rose for the first time as a married couple. White Rose had a big Just married sign stuck onto the back of her. We took off down the road back towards our home. We couldn't afford to go anywhere fancy for our honeymoon so we decided to spend it just enjoying each other's company at home. As we drove down the road I rested my head in Ruby's back and looked over at the setting sun in the horizon. How appropriate , it was as if the sun was setting on mine and Ruby's old lives and tomorrow it will rise on a new beginning for us. One where Ruby is my wife. I'll be honest I am slightly anxious about the road ahead of us but at that moment I am sure that Ruby and I can handle whatever life throws at us. As long as we are together we will be able to accomplish anything. The chapters of our lives leading up to this point may have been pretty bleak until the end there and the rest may still have a few low points but as long as I am with Ruby I can handle it.

"I love you Weiss!" I hear Ruby shout over the sound of the motorbike. I can't help but smile even wider and hold onto her tighter.

"I love you too Ruby!" I shout back. Yeah I am sure of it this is the beginning of the best chapter of my life and I will be with Ruby for the rest of my..our story.

THE END

Well there it is guys the final chapter. :) I spent longer on this one chapter than I have any of the chapters that came before. This may not be the best fan fiction out there but I really enjoyed writing it and I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it even half that much. It has been a pretty fun 3 month journey and while I may improve and write better stories as time goes on I will always remember this as the first one I ever finished. I hope you guys enjoyed the finale and are looking forward to my next stories whatever they may be. :) Thank you all very much for reading and I will see you in the next story.


	19. Final Update

Hey Readers :) Okay so I have an announcement. It is not looking like we are going to reach the goal, I am only at 20 subs and there is only 3 days left. While I am slightly disappointed by this as I said I never wanted you to feel obligated to go an sub so if you didn't no need to feel bad. :) It is enough that you read my stories. Now I do have a bit of good news. I thought it over and as a way to say thanks to those who tried to help by subbing and those who have been loyal readers I will be doing the prequel and sequel anyway. :) Whether that is exciting news or not is up to you XD That being said I will leave it up to you guys which I will be doing first the prequel or the sequel. I will do both so don't worry if the one you want to see doesn't win but it is up to the majority which I do first. XD So if you have a preference of what you'd like to see first simply leave a review saying Prequel or Sequel (any other comments aren't necessary but will be appreciated lol) and I will ad up the votes on Friday when the voting officially ends. :)

Also a quick heads up I will also be doing two other stories that I will begin posting for next week. Hints why I have to do this voting at all since I won't have time to do them at the same time. With my Youtube Channel, my Deviantart, my day job, other freelance work I do, ext I really am stretched a tad thin at this point at least for awhile XD. One will be story based on the Slenderman since I wanted to try and do a scary/creepy story. :) The real significance to that story is that if it is a big hit on here and Deviantart me and a friend of mine will be producing a low budget live action film version of it. :D The other...I haven't decided yet I was thinking either a fanfic of Is This A Zombie? or another RWBY fanfic that ties closer in with the canon (the subject of which is even less decided lol) I am a bit of an indecisive prick XD. Anywho don't forget to vote see ya. :)

(If you want a more extensive over all update go to my Deviantart page.)

OH ALMOST FORGOT for those of you who only follow this story but not me personally, you may want to do that if you want to be updated when the first chapter of the new story comes out because I will not be posting any more updates of any kind to this story.


	20. Announcement

Update:

Attention readers I am excited to announce that my brother and I have started a new comic label called Myriad Comics and that under that label we will be adapting several of my fanfictions into comic form, starting with Red Rose Turned Black, after that we will be doing Fast Love and its sequel Lasting Love. If you would like to read the comic adaptations like the Myriad Comics Facebook page or follow the official Myriad Comics Twitter page to be kept up to date on the progress of the comics and to be informed when they go up :) Don't worry I will still be writing Fan Fictions so don't think I am just abandoning this site XD


End file.
